Heaven
by erfan18
Summary: Sequel to Living Without You. Sometimes you have to go through hell to get to heaven. Title inspired by the song "Heaven" by Warrant.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven

**Part 1**

_Okay I didn't exactly plan on it but after some thinking I've decided to make a sequel to Living Without You. As you all know Sharpay has moved to New York with Ryan and Kelsi and in the process broke up with Zeke. Kelsi was served with a court summons for her to testify against the man who assaulted her. And in the end Kelsi and Ryan got the best news that they were going to be parents._

_The title comes from the song by Warrant, and if you've never heard it before I recommend downloading it. It's a wonderful song and I think it screams Ryan and Kelsi._

* * *

It was the biggest trial that Albuquerque has had in a long time, and its star witness Kelsi Evans was the only thing keeping Henry Patterson from being a free man. It had been days of deliberation, and finally after suffering a brutal attack from the defendant Kelsi took the stand for the prosecution

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help you God?" the man asked as Kelsi set her right hand down on the bible

"I do" she squeaked out nervously, and took a seat in the witness chair. She looked out at the scene in front of her, there he sat in a three piece suit that she was sure his lawyer had bought him, acting like he was innocent and that he'd be home for supper in a few days. She couldn't help but scowl at him as the District Attorney fiddled with his paperwork and stood up to approach Kelsi. Kelsi took a deep breath and steeled herself hoping the tears wouldn't come so soon, she looked out into the crowd of people and found Ryan her rock, her husband, the father of the child she currently carried, and the father of the child that the bastard sitting in front of her took away.

"Mrs. Evans?" the young man asked "I know this has been difficult for you, and I know you've come a long way to be here today so we'll make this short and sweet" he smiled. Kelsi nodded and let him continue "I'm going to ask a really hard question okay?" He asked smiling at her "Would you mind recounting the day in question?" Kelsi steeled herself as best as she could even though she felt her resolve wearing, but took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"I was walking home from the mall after shopping with my friends when a man grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I tried to fight him as best as I could but he hit me across the face." She said feeling the spot where he had hit her all of a sudden tense up as if it was happening all over again.

"Then what happened?" The D.A. asked

"Well he threw me against a wall, and hit me again after I continued to fight but it was no use. All I remember was waking up and seeing him on top of me raping me." Kelsi said gulping back the vomit that was threatening to burst out of her mouth, she took a drink of water from the glass that was right next to her. This was the part she dreaded bringing up, it was the part that almost took her life. "Then when I tried to run again he took out a knife and stabbed me," she finished as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"With this knife?" The D.A. asked as he showed her the evidence bag containing the knife

"Yes sir" she answered

"And is this man in the coatroom today Kelsi?" He asked turning around to face the jury in a dramatic sweep that would rival Sharpay

"Yes he is" she answered

"Could you point him out for us?" He smiled knowing he had won. Kelsi looked at Henry and with a glint of malice in her eyes she pointed straight at him

"That's him sir," she said. "The defendant"

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." The district attorney said walking away from her, and shooting a cocky smile at the defendant and his attorney

"Your witness Mr. Dell" the judge barked out

"I have no questions at this time" he answered sitting down

"You may step down Mrs. Evans" the judge said kindly looking over at Kelsi. Kelsi stepped off the witness stand, and walked past Henry whom she didn't even look in the eyes, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of it but she could tell when she caught site of Ryan who was sitting with his hands folded. The only reason they were that way was to keep him from strangling him.

* * *

**A week later**

After a week of the defense making their case, saying that Henry was a victim of society, and was abused at home made him the man he is today the jury was dismissed to deliberate over the fate of Henry Patterson. Kelsi was staying at the Evans estate when the district attorney called her

"Kelsi?" he asked as she answered the phone

"Yes this is her" she answered

"This is District Attorney Alex McGee, we need your presence in the courtroom" he said crisply

"Have they reached a verdict?" She asked

"You'll just have to come and see," he answered before hanging up the phone. Kelsi had a mix of fear and excitement, they reached a verdict and so quickly at that. It could either mean that she gets to see that he rots in jail for the rest of his life or he's going to get off scott free. She quietly chewed on her bottom lip as the possibilities ran rampant through her brain. She didn't notice Ryan come up behind her and when he wrapped his arms around her she nearly jumped out of her skin

"Hey it's me" he said stroking her arm "You okay?"

"I'm fine" she answered not looking him in the eyes. "That was the district attorney, apparently they want me to come down to the courthouse now"

"They reached a verdict?" Ryan asked

"Dunno" Kelsi answered grabbing her purse, and heading towards the door. "Lets go find out." They made their way out the door. After informing Sharpay where they were going, and waiting for her after she insisted on going with them. They finally made it to the courthouse and entered through the private entrance where the D.A was waiting for them

"Ah, Mrs. Evans you finally made it." He said greeting them "If you'll just follow me." He smiled as he led them to the court room and sat them down behind him. The judge entered the room followed by Henry who was brought in wearing shackles, and then shortly afterward the 12 men and women of the jury filed into the courtroom.

"Mrs. Forman have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked getting straight to the point after every one settled in

"Yes we have your honor" the older woman replied standing up and handing the court officer a slip of paper, he handed it to the judge who nodded his head and let the officer hand it back to the Forman.

"Proceed then" he said sitting back

"We the jury find Henry Patterson, guilty of all charges" she said curtly. If Kelsi could she would have jumped up in the air, she could see Ryan close his eyes as if silently thanking God for the good news

"Sentencing will commence two weeks from today" the judge ordered slamming his gavel down. Kelsi stood up and watched as the officers took Henry away, he didn't cry, he didn't yell, all he did was look solemn as they took him out of the courtroom. She didn't really feel anything as he walked out she felt sort of numb, a good kind of numb. She took a deep breath and looked over at Ryan who seemed to be feeling the same way she did, she smiled at him as he grabbed her hand. People kept walking up to her wanting to talk to her about the case but all she really wanted was to be left alone. They made their way outside where a throng of reporters descended upon her asking questions like "How do you feel? And are you happy that the trial is over?" She just smiled politely and walked past them.

"Man they're like piranhas aren't they?" Sharpay joked as they finally made it to Ryan's car. Kelsi just nodded all she could think about was trying to start her life over now that the nightmare had finally come to an end.

* * *

As they got back to the Evans estate Kelsi and Sharpay were talk animatedly about the baby when Ryan noticed a strange car in the driveway, he looked around to see if it was a reporter's car or something but found nobody around. They walked into the house and found Zeke standing there, he didn't look well, and it looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks which was weird for the aspiring chef

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay said not looking him in the eyes

"I heard about the trial, and wanted to be here for Kelsi" Zeke said, "she still is my friend" Kelsi glanced at Zeke and gave him a warm smile, despite what Sharpay had called him over the last few weeks he was still a good guy.

"Well there she is," she pointed at Kelsi and walked upstairs to her room. Zeke sighed and went over to give Kelsi a hug "I guess she's still not going to talk to me huh?" He asked letting Kelsi go

"I'm sorry Zeke, I thought she'd at least be civil" she answered

"What you told him to come over?" Ryan asked shocked that Kelsi had kept this from him

"Well I called him after that night and we've been talking ever since" Kelsi answered "I was hoping that she'd at least have a civilized conversation with him." Ryan just shook his head, but Kelsi was right Zeke was the only man that Sharpay loved even though she wouldn't admit it right now

"Should I go talk to her?" Zeke asked ready to bolt upstairs to hopefully get her attention

"No, I will you two stay down here" Kelsi said as she walked upstairs

"Come on man, let me get you something to eat so we can catch up" Ryan smiled taking Zeke into the kitchen. Kelsi made her way to Sharpay's door and softly knocked

"Shar its me" Kelsi said softly and opened the door, Sharpay was sitting on the bed looking up at the ceiling it looked as though she had been crying.

"Has he left yet?" Sharpay spat out, bitterness coating her voice

"No, he's downstairs with Ryan" Kelsi answered "Sharpay, I think you should at least talk to him"

"I refuse to, he broke my heart Kelsi" she said sitting up

"I know that, " she said

"Before you say it, I don't need him so don't say I do" Sharpay yelled out "I can do this all on my own." Kelsi was confused what did she mean by 'doing this on her own'

"What are you talking about Sharpay?" She asked

"Never mind" she answered knowing she let her secret almost slip

"Sharpay, I'm your sister in law you're going to eventually have to tell me, or I'll have Ryan bug it out of you" Kelsi smiled

"You really want to know?" Sharpay asked

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't" Kelsi joked

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled out

"You're what!?!?" Kelsi practically yelled jumping off of the bed "How? Well I know how" she laughed. "But when?"

"The night he broke my heart" she sighed "I found out a few days after you did, I just didn't want to ruin your joy." Kelsi paced the room for a bit trying to figure out how to react this was getting weird Sharpay pregnant with Zeke's baby the same time she was pregnant with Ryan's

"Oi" she said as she stopped and looked at Sharpay again trying to take all the information in "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing cause I'm not going to tell him, and neither are you" Sharpay answered

"But Shar, this is his baby. He's got a right to know" Kelsi said

"No, he gave up that right when he decided to dump me. I'll just figure out something he doesn't need to know" Sharpay assured her tears almost falling from her eyes

"Shar" Kelsi began

"No Kelsi, I'm not telling him. Now I need your word that you won't say anything to him" she pleaded

"But Sharpay" Kelsi argued

"I'm not kidding Kelsi, you need to do this for me" Sharpay asked again standing up and taking Kelsi's hands

"Fine, but I'm going on record saying that this is a bad idea" Kelsi answered giving into her

"Well, I appreciate that you'll keep this quiet" Sharpay said wrapping Kelsi in a hug. "Now I need for you to get rid of him"

"Come on Shar you don't have to tell him, but you could at least go downstairs and say hi. The poor boy looks like he hasn't eaten since it happened" Kelsi sighed

"Fine, I'll go say hi but that's it I want him gone" Sharpay answered stiffly. Composing herself and walking downstairs with Kelsi behind her, Zeke was the first to notice them coming downstairs and ran to Sharpay "Well?" she asked snidely

"How are you doing Sharpay?" Zeke asked hanging his head

"I'm fine," she answered and Kelsi looked at her as if to say soften up. "How's Maryland?" she asked

"Haven't been back since...." Zeke trailed off

"Oh." Sharpay answered "Well why not?" She asked, but Zeke could not answer her and part of Sharpay knew the answer. "Have you eaten?" She asked changing the subject

"Yeah, Ryan and I just had a sandwich" Zeke answered still not looking into her eyes. "I better go," he sighed and started heading for the door. "Congratulations Kelsi" he stopped to give Kelsi a hug "Thanks Ryan" he shook Ryan's hand and made his way out the door

"Finally" Sharpay heaved out

"Sharpay," Kelsi spoke up after Zeke left "That wasn't nice"

"Well serves him right" she huffed out "When we heading back anyway?"

"Tomorrow" Ryan answered taking Kelsi's hand "Early"

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here." Sharpay answered going into the kitchen leaving Kelsi and Ryan alone

"What were you two talking about up there?" Ryan asked watching Sharpay leave

"I really don't think you want to know" Kelsi laughed

"Come on Kels" Ryan pleaded

"Sorry Ryan, no dice" she smiled kissing him and following Sharpay into the kitchen. As she entered Sharpay flashed her a smile and mouthed 'Thanks for not telling him.' To which Kelsi just smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

_So that's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Please review by hitting that little button down there._

_Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven

**Part 2**

_I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, there are just some things I'd like to bring up with this storyline._

_1: It's going to deal with PTSD. For those who are not familiar with it, it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It effects a lot of people in our military today and it's not an easy subject to deal with so expect a lot of drama_

_2: This is not only a Ryelsi story but its going to be a Zekepay story, I might include the others in later chapters but for now its mainly only these two couples_

_3: Please enjoy and review :)_

* * *

It was a week after the trial and the disastrous return of Zeke into Sharpay's life, and Kelsi was happy to be home in New York where she knew she belonged. Sharpay, and her were enjoying their time going to Julliard, and they had actually been picked to play parts in a senior production that was being put on by the outgoing class. They were making their way home after a long strenuous day

"My feet are killing me." Sharpay sighed taking off her boots as they rounded the corner to the apartment they shared

"No kidding, I think this baby is already trying to give mommy a hard time. I had to get up three times just to use the bathroom, my teacher thought I was trying to ditch class" Kelsi laughed

"Already becoming an Evans I see," Sharpay smiled. They got to the front door of their apartment building, and heard what sounded like a bang coming from inside. "What the heck is that?" Sharpay asked Kelsi who just shrugged

"Think we should go inside?" She asked. Sharpay nodded and slowly opened the door hoping there wasn't a burglar inside, but Kelsi took out her pepper spray just in case

"Hello?" Sharpay asked as she poked her head inside, she found Ryan standing over an overturned drawer, and it looked like he was fuming. The whole living room was a mess

"Ryan what's going on this place looks like a disaster zone" Kelsi exclaimed navigating the papers and office supplies scattered across the room

"Where is it?" Ryan practically yelled which caused both Kelsi and Sharpay to jump

"Where is what?" Sharpay asked

"That file I had here on the desk, I need it for the meeting I have in a hour. Where is it?" Ryan asked again overturning another desk drawer. Kelsi started getting worried, she has never seen Ryan like this. She started walking towards him seeing if she could calm him down

"Ryan, calm down where was the last place you saw it?" Kelsi asked her voice trembling slightly

"On this desk, it was here until she," Ryan yelled pointing a finger at Sharpay "Moved it this morning, when she insisted on using the desk to finish her homework"

"I didn't move anything" Sharpay shot back

"Yes you did" Ryan yelled moving closer to Sharpay almost getting in her face

"Whatever Ryan" Sharpay huffed walking away from Ryan

"Come back here" Ryan yelled making both Kelsi and Sharpay jump, he walked over to her and got right back into her face "You may have been able to pull this crap when we were living with our parents, but this is my dammed house and you will treat it with respect, otherwise I'll kick you out so fast your head will spin." He spat out an inch from Sharpay's face. Kelsi fearing for Sharpay stepped in between them

"Okay that's enough now." She said pushing Ryan back a bit from Sharpay's face. Ryan looked at Kelsi shocked that she would do that to him

"What do you think you're doing Kelsi?" Ryan asked looking at her as though she's grown an extra head

"I told you two this months ago, I'm not breaking up fights between you two, but this time you've pushed it too far." Kelsi said crossing her arms over her chest

"Kels, this doesn't involve you" Ryan spoke up

"Yes this does, now you two need to calm down" Kelsi walked away to start picking up the mess.

"This is ridiculous" Ryan sighed slamming his hand down on the counter top in their kitchen "Can't even get respect from my own wife, let alone my sister in my own house"

"What?" Sharpay asked incredulously

"You heard me," Ryan shot her an evil look "What are you two teaming up on me? Seeing which one of you can piss me off first?"

"Ryan you're being ridiculous" Kelsi stated, Ryan laughed and shook his head

"You would say that wouldn't you?" He said his face starting to redden a bit

"Ry" Sharpay started but was cut off when Ryan threw a pitcher near her head "What the hell was that for?" Sharpay asked looking at the mess on the floor. Ryan was shocked at what he had done.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked himself, he looked over at Kelsi who had stood straight up watching the scene unfold before her, and it looked as though she was going to start crying. "Sharpay, I...I'm" he started to say but it was no use, Sharpay looked scared as hell, and it didn't matter what Ryan said he knew that he had screwed up. "I'm sorry" he said his head hanging low and walking out the door. Kelsi looked over at Sharpay who stood there dumbfounded, tears were starting to brim her eyes and she looked as though she was going to be sick

"Shar?" Kelsi said walking over to her but she didn't respond "Shar!" She said again

"Something is wrong," Sharpay said still staring at the spot that Ryan had stood "We've never argued like this before, he's been pissed before but never this bad"

"Sharpay you need to sit down," Kelsi said taking Sharpay's hand, she was trembling from head to toe and she was turning whiter by the second. She sat her down and went to get her a glass of water. "Here drink this" she said handing it to her

"Thanks Kelsi," she said taking a drink. "Are you okay?" She asked the petite composer who seemed to be as scared as she was. Kelsi just shook her head

"I'm fine" she lied. Inside Kelsi felt like she was going to cry, she had noticed subtle changes in Ryan's behaviour over the past few days, but she thought it was because he was working so hard. Kelsi smiled at Sharpay as she patted her on the arm and went to get a broom to clean up the broken glass

"I'll do it," Sharpay said standing up, and taking the broom from Kelsi

"No it's okay you relax, besides I don't want you to break a nail or something." Kelsi joked, Sharpay smiled at her and started to clean up the house.

Sharpay started to put things back into the drawer that Ryan had overturned when she started to feel a bit light headed. "Whoa," she said steadying herself

"You okay?" Kelsi asked as she saw Sharpay stagger a bit

"I'm fine, just got a little bit light headed." She laughed shaking her head to get the weird feeling out, but as she did that she felt her knees go weak, she felt a bit faint but she found the chair to sit in

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked again. "You don't look so good"

"I'm fi...." Sharpay trailed off before her head flopped to its side

"Sharpay?" Kelsi asked shaking her a little bit "Sharpay?!?" Kelsi yelled fear in her voice. Kelsi started to panic a bit, she started thinking about the baby and if something might be wrong with not only Sharpay but the baby. She searched around for the phone, that had gotten lost while Ryan was on his rampage "Damn it" She cursed loudly, she searched her pockets, and found her cell phone dialing 911m she waited for the operator to pick up "Hello," she answered "I have a 19 year old female pregnant and unresponsive" Kelsi rushed out in a panic. She finished giving Sharpay's information, and waited for the paramedics to arrive. A few minutes later the FDNY were knocking on the door, Kelsi let them in and they pushed their way inside and ran over to Sharpay

"Is she on anything?" One of the men asked, all Kelsi could do was nod her responses, she couldn't believe this was happening. Her husband had left her to deal with this, and Sharpay wasn't responding to anything the paramedics did

"Is she going to be okay?" Kelsi asked tears starting to well up in her eyes

"We don't know yet, we need to get her to the hospital right now, for both of their sakes." The paramedic responded, as his partner whisked Sharpay away on a stretcher

"Can I go with her, I'm all she's got here" Kelsi pleaded. The paramedic looked like he wanted to argue with her but Kelsi just smiled at him warmly and he shook his head

"Fine you can go" he said, Kelsi followed them outside and got into the back with his partner. As they made their way to the hospital, Sharpay seemed as though she was starting to come back before the doctors whisked her away from the ambulance.

* * *

Ryan was making his way through New York City, when he stopped at a bench in Central Park "Whats going on with me?" He said to himself as he looked at his own hands, they were a bit bloody from the destruction he had caused at home. He started to wipe them on his jeans but they didn't seem to come clean. He shook his head as tears started to fall, not only had he taken out his anger on his sister, but he got angry with his wife. He had vowed to never do that ever, and his own nightmare had come true. He put his head in his hands and started to let the tears fall freely. "This is not right," he kept repeating to himself. He didn't even see the old man come up to him

"You okay son?" The man asked, Ryan looked up through his red eyes, and smiled as kindly as he could

"Sorry?" He asked

"I said are you okay?" He asked again

"I'm not sure" Ryan replied, the old man smiled and sat down next to him

"Let me guess woman troubles?" He asked

"How'd ya know?" Ryan wondered as the old man laughed

"Son, I've been married to the same woman for 45 years, and I know when a man is having problems with the women in his life." He answered

"It's not really the women in my life giving me trouble," Ryan sighed. "It's more me"

"Tell me about it" the old man said

"Well," Ryan started. "First off I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world, and I have a sister who is wonderful, but we're twins" he grimaced as the other man started to laugh. "A year ago we were both supposed to go to Julliard my wife who was my girlfriend at the time, but my father wasn't too happy with my choices in life, so I joined the army instead. While I was at boot camp she was attacked, and almost killed by some guy and we ended up getting married before we moved to New York. Not too long after my father died while I was stationed in Afghanistan, and I guess as some cruel joke he decided to leave me the business my family owns, and after the funeral my sister ends up moving in with us, and now my wife is pregnant" Ryan finished rambling off

"Wow, son you don't lead a dull life do you?" The man asked laughing

"Not really sir" Ryan smiled. "But today things got pretty bad, I was looking for some paperwork for this meeting I had, I couldn't find it and got really angry at not only my sister but my wife"

"It couldn't of been that bad kid. I mean you didn't hit her or anything did you" he asked as Ryan shook his head

"No, but I did throw a pitcher at her head." Ryan winced thinking back

"Son have you ever heard of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" he asked, and Ryan shook his head in the no. "I see it a lot from soldiers returning from war, heck even my brother had it after he got back from Vietnam. Son, if this is PTSD you need to see a doctor about it. If it isn't treated it can ruin not only your life, but anyone close to you will get caught in the aftermath"

Ryan shook his head. "Thank you," he said feeling more tears come to his eyes,

"Just make sure to take care of both of your girls, sometimes family is the only thing a man can count on in his life." The old man said patting Ryan on the back

"Thanks again Mr?" Ryan said standing up

"Call me Joe" he said shaking Ryan's hand. "Also the flower shop is two blocks down the road you might want to pick your girls up something before you head home"

"All right Joe" Ryan smiled walking away. He headed to the florist as Joe suggested, and picked up two bouquets of roses for both Kelsi and Sharpay. He made his way back home, and went inside "Hello is anyone home?" He asked looking around for the girls.

* * *

Kelsi was standing outside Sharpay's door, she had finally started to regain conscience and the doctors were busy asking her a million questions. Kelsi had paced the door for what felt like the millionth time when the doctor finally stepped out of Sharpay's room

"Is she okay Doctor?" Kelsi asked

"She's just fine" he answered

"And the baby?" Kelsi asked fear dripping from her voice

"The baby is just fine, can you tell me what happened?" He asked sitting her down in a nearby chair

"Well, she got into a fight with her brother today, and after he left she just fainted" Kelsi answered. "Could the fight have had something to do with it, cause in the amount of time I've known them they've gotten into a lot of fights, but Sharpay had never reacted this way"

"Well in our examination of Ms. Evans, we've discovered she hasn't been eating as much as she should. Do you think she might have any reason to want to terminate this pregnancy?" The doctor asked

"That's ridiculous" Kelsi huffed. "She'd never do something like that"

"Well, we need to run some more tests just to make sure her and the baby are going to be okay to leave here. I suggest you go talk to her Mrs. Evans" The doctor said, leaving Kelsi in her thoughts.

"Why would she do something like that?" Kelsi asked to herself, Sharpay may have been selfish and self centered most of her life, but she would never want to harm a baby especially if it was her own. She took a deep breath opened Sharpay's door, and walked inside to find her staring down at her belly. "You doing all right?" Kelsi asked hoping to get her attention

"You think I'm all right?" Sharpay laughed, "I'm pregnant by some jerk who doesn't even want me. My brother attacks me"

"He didn't attack you Sharpay, stop being so over dramatic" Kelsi smiled sitting down next to her

"Well he came close. Where is he anyway?" She asked

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since we left the house." Kelsi said looking at her watch noticing that they'd been at the hospital for three hours now. "Shar, what's going on?" Kelsi asked

"What are you talking about Kels? You know whats going on" Sharpay turned her head away

"Sharpay Evans, you act just like Ryan does when he's caught in a lie. The doctor said you haven't been eating," Kelsi said sternly. Sharpay started to cry, and Kelsi took her hand. "Are you trying to loose the baby?" She asked, Sharpay nodded her head, she felt ashamed to even admit to what she was doing. "Shar I've been reading a lot of books about pregnancy, and the one thing that keeps getting repeated is that if you try to harm the baby the body is always going to protect it no matter what. That's why you fainted."

"It's just..." Sharpay sniffed wiping some tears away. "If Zeke doesn't want this baby then why should I?"

"There are other ways of handling it Sharpay," Kelsi soothed. "You could always give it up for adoption" Sharpay laughed at the idea of doing something like that, it wasn't like she was religious or anything, but giving up a baby to someone else would devastate her.

"That's not going to happen" Sharpay laughed through her tears, she was about to say more but was cut off by Kelsi's phone ringing

"Sorry," Kelsi said as she answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked

"Kelsi where are you?" Ryan asked in a panic, I came home and you guys were gone

"We're in the hospital" Kelsi said in a mono tone voice

"Hospital? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Ryan asked hurriedly

"We're fine, it's Sharpay she fainted and you weren't around so the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. We're at Mercy General if you want to show up." Kelsi finished closing the phone. She was still so angry at Ryan, and even still part of her knew that something was wrong with him.

* * *

Ryan looked down at his phone after he heard Kelsi hang up, he knew that he had screwed up and flowers were not going to change things this time. He made a mad dash to clean up the mess he made, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door to Kelsi. He ran outside to hail a cab, and was quickly picked up "Mercy West" Ryan said as he got out his cell phone "Troy, Chad, Gabriella, ahh here we go." Ryan said triumphantly as he pressed the green button to dial Zeke's number

A half awake Zeke was suddenly woken up by his phone. "Come on man its 11 at night let me sleep" Zeke mumbled as he groped around for his phone, grabbing it, turning it on, and putting it to his ear. "Hello?" he said groggily

"Hey Zeke, its Ryan" Ryan replied

"Dude, it's late I just worked a full shift, and I've got to get to work early tomorrow. Can this wait?" Zeke said sitting up

"Not really, something is wrong with Sharpay" Ryan answered, Zeke was now fully awake. Something was wrong with his princess

"Is there anything I can do?" Zeke asked

"Yes, get to the airport after I hang up with you. I'll have a plane ready to take you to New York" Ryan answered

"I don't know Ryan," Zeke sighed. "I mean you saw what happened last time"

"True, but I think we both really need to make what we've done up to Kelsi and Sharpay." Ryan said thinking of the mess he's made

"What's going on with you and small person?" Zeke asked. Ryan went through what had happened that day, and after spending some time calming Zeke down, and assuring him that the rest of the Wildcats did not need to be called. He convinced him to get on a plane and come to New York.

Ryan arrived at the hospital as soon as he hung up with Zeke. "Here ya go," he said handing money to the cab driver. He rushed inside and asked where Sharpay was, after waiting what seemed like forever for the desk clerk to direct him, he ran up to Kelsi as fast as he could

"She's in there." Kelsi huffed pointing to the door of Sharpay's room

"Kels" Ryan said trying to get her to look at him, Kelsi turned around to look at him but didn't look him in the eyes

"You really scared me." She said fighting off tears

"I know," Ryan hung his head low. "Nothing in the world can excuse me for my behaviour, all I'm asking is that we can start over"

"I don't know Ryan, I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet." Kelsi answered

"Kelsi..." His eyes filling with tears, he got down on his knees "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you"

"Well first off you can stand up you're embarrassing me." Kelsi blushed looking around as doctors started staring at the couple

"I'll stay down here as long as I have to to make it up to you." Ryan smiled cheekily

"All right fine, you can start by talking to your sister. She's in really bad shape in there" Kelsi said pulling him up

"What happened?" Ryan asked as he embraced Kelsi

"Maybe you should let her tell you, I promised I wouldn't tell" Kelsi said figuring if anyone should tell him it should be Sharpay

"Come on Kels, she's Sharpay she isn't going to tell me anything," Ryan laughed. "She's not pregnant is she?" Kelsi looked at him sheepishly, and started to blush even harder. Ryan put a hand to his mouth, "She is isn't she?" Ryan asked starting to look back and forth from Kelsi to Sharpay's door, Kelsi nodded "Oh...wow" Ryan panicked "This is...Oh my goodness. It's Zeke's right?" Ryan asked and Kelsi smacked him on the forehead

"Of course it is!" Kelsi laughed, she was going to start to tell him why exactly she was in the hospital but felt that Sharpay should tell him herself. "Lets just go in there, and talk to her." Kelsi said taking Ryan's hand, and walking into Sharpay's room. Sharpay looked up from the magazine she was reading as they walked in

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Sharpay said returning to her magazine

"Sharpay, I know what I did was wrong, and I don't know how exactly to make it up to you two. All I'm asking for now is that you don't shut me out." He sighed taking a seat next to Sharpay's bed

"So I guess Kelsi told you what happened right?" She asked

"Yes, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Sharpay?" He asked

"Well I didn't want to worry you, you're going to be a father soon Ryan. I felt I'd just get in the way" Sharpay started to feel the sting of tears

"Sharpay, the one thing that is constant in my life is you, you will never be a burden or in my way. Don't ever think that" Ryan smiled taking her hand.

* * *

_That's all for now, be sure to check out the next chapter. I'll have it posted soon. In the meantime check out the other fic that I put together called "Girl of his Summer" its a bit of a tribute to the first man that I ever loved, Patrick Swayze._

_And since fallinrain did it for me, I figured I'd return the favor, check out her awesome story Love Profound its a really awesome read._


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven

Part 3

**I know its been a while but with two kids under the age of five, a busted computer and my other fic taking up some of my time things get left on the backburner. Anyway I hope you all enjoy, cause it took me forever to get this out to ya**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat there with Sharpay talking when Sharpay had noticed that Kelsi was no longer in the room

"Where's Kelsi?" Sharpay asked, Ryan looked up and noticed that his wife was gone too

"Be right back" he said leaving the room. He walked towards the lobby and found her sitting in front of a TV, she had her head down and it looked as though she was sleeping. "Why did you leave?" He asked approaching her. Kelsi looked up at him with her big blue eyes and Ryan could see that she had been crying, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her "Shh," he soothed.

"You really scared me back there," Kelsi cried. "Whats going on with you?" Kelsi asked

"I don't know Kelsi," Ryan sighed. "But it scared me too, and I'm going to get some help"

"You better" Kelsi smiled a little bit knowing her husband knew he had a problem

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asked

"Yeah you can see whats taking the doc so long, we're dying to go home" Kelsi answered rubbing her stomach, Ryan got up kissing his wife, and her belly for good measure. And started towards the nurses station when he heard his phone go off. Smiling at one of the nurses who nodded her head towards the 'No cellphone' sign he quickly made his way outside to answer the phone

"Hey Zeke" he answered

"Hey Ryan, where are you guys?" Zeke asked

"We're still at the hospital, we'll be leaving soon" Ryan answered. Kelsi looked down at her watch it was getting later and later by the minute and Ryan was off on his cell phone, she sighed and went back to see if Sharpay was about ready. She walked into Sharpay's room to find her dressed and ready to leave

"You ready?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah let's go home, besides I'm starving." Sharpay answered throwing on a coat and walking towards the front door

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit" Ryan finished closing his phone and coming towards them. "You two ready?" He asked

"Who were you talking to?" Sharpay asked

"Business partner, I was rescheduling the meeting for another day. Come on I'll get us dinner" Ryan finished taking Kelsi's hand and hailing a cab. They all decided since it was late and to just get a few slices of pizza and the just go home and relax. They were heading up to the apartment when Ryan jumped in front of the girls "Before you walk in, I want to let you know that I love you and don't be mad" Ryan rambled

"Why would we be mad at you?" Kelsi asked "You didn't trash the house again did you?" Ryan blushed, and pulled Kelsi closer to him. Sharpay shot them both a weird look and walked inside, she walked in to see Zeke sitting in one of the chairs at the dining room table holding onto a bouquet of roses, and arguing with himself.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked shooting a look at Ryan

"Ryan whats going on?" Kelsi asked her husband who smiled and pulled her into their room leaving Sharpay and Zeke alone

"I'll ask again, and don't be surprised if I don't want to hear your answer and just kick you out" Sharpay stated not really even looking at Zeke

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Zeke asked "This has gone on long enough, you wont return my phone calls, you wont answer my emails. What is a guy supposed to do?"

"Get the hint" Sharpay snapped back

"No" Zeke mumbled

"What was that?" Sharpay asked feeling anger rise up in her,

"No Sharpay" he said again "I walked away, and it was a stupid thing to do, but I'm not going anywhere this time"

"Right" Sharpay mumbled "I'm sure you just think that I'm going to take you back make things all better. Act like what happened the last time we were together wasn't a mistake that I'm still paying for?" Sharpay yelled

"But it wasn't a mistake Sharpay, and you know it" Zeke stood up and walked over to her. Sharpay moved away slightly and turned her head so that Zeke couldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes "Sharpay why were you in the hospital?" Zeke asked

"It's nothing, it was just a fainting spell. You know me, how over dramatic I am" Sharpay laughed trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Zeke knew she was lying by the way she wouldn't look at him, and the way she was talking

"Shar, I'm not a dumb jock so stop lying to me. What's going on?" Zeke asked with more conviction in his voice

"I would, but I don't think you want to hear it" Sharpay snided

"Sharpay, I'd listen to you read the phone book as long as you were reading it to me. It cant be that bad" he answered

"Fine" Sharpay sighed letting out a long breath "But you might want to sit down for this." Zeke nodded his head and sat down on the couch, Sharpay sat down next to him and started "Zeke you remember our last night right? When we......" She paused indicating with her eyes, and Zeke nodded "Well something other then our break up came from it. Zeke stood up right away knowing exactly what Sharpay meant

"You mean?" he stuttered, Sharpay nodded her head letting the tears that she was holding back fall. "Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Zeke asked tears starting to sting his own eyes. Sharpay stood up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"What because I tell you that I'm carrying your baby, we're just supposed to get back together like nothing happened?" She stated

"Well I am the father Sharpay" he answered standing right next to her

"Is that it?" she asked hoping he would say something to let hew know that he wanted her as much as she still wanted him

"No its not, Sharpay I love you and I want to be in the baby's life and yours too" he answered putting his hand on her belly. Sharpay shook her head trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, but it was no use she could no longer keep up the charade she loved Zeke and as much as he hurt her she knew that she couldn't live without him anymore it wouldn't be right not with a baby now in the picture. Zeke watched her internal struggle and did the only thing he could think of to do and wrapped her in an embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think they're going to be okay?" Kelsi asked Ryan who was peeking his head out of their door watching Zeke and Sharpay embrace each other

"I think so now" Ryan smiled quietly shutting his door and returning to Kelsi who was laying in bed reading 'What to Expect when You're Expecting' and quietly rubbing her starting to swell belly

"What about us?" Ryan asked looking over the top of her book

"Are we okay?" She asked putting a bookmark in the book and putting it down "I mean am I going to come home tomorrow and find the house trashed again?"

"Kelsi I know what I did was wrong and like I said at the hospital I don't expect you to forgive me for a while, but you can count on something like that never happening again" Ryan sighed laying his head down on the bed. Kelsi smiled and laid down next to him

"Where did you go after you left the house?" Kelsi asked

"The park, ended up meeting an interesting man" Ryan smiled remembering Joe

"Really?" Kelsi asked "What was he like?"

"Well he was old and he told me that I might have post traumatic stress disorder, which is why I've been the way I've been lately" he recalled

"Oh I've heard about that it can get pretty nasty" Kelsi winced "If that's true we really need to get you to see a psychiatrist Ryan, I don't want to wake up one morning to find you choking me or something bad like that"

"I would never do that you know that right?" Ryan asked turning to face Kelsi

"I know" Kelsi sighed "Are you ever going to tell me what happened in Afghanistan Ryan?" Kelsi asked rubbing the scar on his forearm

"I don't think you want to know" Ryan sighed

"Ryan if that is why you've been acting the way you have you have to share it otherwise it will just eat you up inside" Kelsi said forcefully

"Its just" Ryan paused sitting up. "What happened over there is pretty much the worst thing that can happen to anyone and sharing it...Well lets just say that I don't want you to think that I'm a coward or anything"

"I would never think you a coward Ryan," Kelsi protested sitting up next to him "You were brave to go out there and fight a battle to keep me and this baby safe Ryan." Ryan got up off the bed and was ready to argue more and keep the worst thing to happen to him safely locked inside his brain, but as he opened up his mouth he saw her blue eyes begging him to tell her everything. He walked over to a chair in the room and took a deep breath

"We were doing reconnaissance in Kabul" Ryan started not even looking at his wife "And this little boy came up to our group holding a package in his hand, The Sargent that was with us elected Martinez to go check it out, and as soon as he walked up to him the package exploded, Martinez was killed instantly and so was a few other men. The Sargent myself and a few other solders were able to take out some of the insurgents who attacked after the smoke cleared, but we were hurt pretty badly" Ryan finished rubbing the scar on his arm. Kelsi got up off the bed and walked over to Ryan holding his head closer to her body, Ryan let his tears flow freely "That little boy didn't even know what he was doing, his parents those....They sent him on a suicide mission" Ryan said angrily

"I'm so sorry"Kelsi said trying to soothe Ryan who was sobbing into her chest

"Every day I see that little boy so innocent and caring thinking he was doing something good, only to get killed for a cause I'm sure he didn't even believe in" Ryan finished

"You see it every day on the news little boys and girls brutally killed or maimed cause their parents think they're doing something good" Kelsi sighed "But there are good men out there like you out there protecting them for every one of those kids there are 5 others out there who believe in you guys, and know you're doing the right thing. Tomorrow morning I'll try to set you up an appointment with the same psychiatrist I'm seeing here in New York"

"Thank you Kelsi" Ryan said standing up "I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning after all the tears from both parties and a lot of making up done. Ryan awoke to find Kelsi comfortably sleeping on his chest, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. She woke up and turned her head to smile at him

"Good morning" Ryan smiled

"Good morning" she returned

"I'm starving what do you say to breakfast in bed?" Ryan asked

"I say that sounds like an excellent idea" Kelsi yawned

"Alright I'll be right back" Ryan said getting up out of bed and putting on a robe, he walked into the kitchen to find Zeke and Sharpay already awake "Good morning guys" Ryan greeted as he gave Sharpay a kiss on top of her head

"Good morning sleepy head" Sharpay smiled

"Breakfast is already done you're plates are right here" Zeke indicated to the plates next to him

"Thanks Zeke" Ryan said as he poured two cups of hot tea "We'll be eating in our room if that's alright?"

"No problem" Zeke smiled as Ryan left the room with the food and drinks

"I think they've made up too" Zeke smiled after Ryan's retreating figure

"I'll say" Sharpay joked taking another bite of her omelet. Ryan returned to their room with the tray full of food, and found that Kelsi had fallen back asleep. Ryan put the tray down and grabbed a rose from the bouquet he had bought her and went over to her taking the rose and placing it on her nose and trailing it down her face seductively. Kelsi awoke smelling the sweet smell of the rose and the tickle it gave her as it ran down her face to her chest

"Keep doing that, and we might as well stay in bed all day" Kelsi joked with her eyes still closed

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Ryan asked as he kissed her softly on the lips

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke was cleaning up the dishes while Sharpay was getting cleaned up for the day, he had just finished when Sharpay entered the room

"So what do you have going on today?" Zeke asked

"Well I actually have my first ultrasound scheduled, I was going to have Kelsi come with me but I think she's a little busy right now" Sharpay indicating to the giggling coming from Ryan and Kelsi's room. "Would you like to go?" Sharpay asked looking down at the floor

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked stunned "I mean I was going to use today to do some things, but if you want me to go I'd love to"

"Fabulous" Sharpay grinned "My appointment is in like an hour so you better go get ready" Zeke disappeared into the bathroom to get ready and Sharpay coily knocked on Ryan and Kelsi's door, she waited a few minutes and Ryan answered the door wearing his robe

"What is it Sharpay?" Ryan asked flushed red and a little out of breath

"Well if you two are done eating breakfast" Sharpay indicated using air quotes "I'm going to my doctors appointment"

"You want me to come with you?" Ryan asked "All I have to do is take a shower, and we can go"

"No that's okay Zeke is going with me, you two have fun eating breakfast" Sharpay smiled shutting the door. A few minutes later Zeke came out of the bathroom showered and ready to go "Wow that was quick" Sharpay smiled

"Well I know how hard it is to get a taxi in New York so I thought I should be quick." Zeke blushed "Shall we go?" Zeke asked opening the door for Sharpay and heading outside to get a cab.

They got a cab and were at the doctors before they knew it. Sharpay signed in and Zeke sat in the chairs looking at all the posters in the waiting room smiling thinking that he was going to see his baby soon. Sharpay was called back in no time and after being weighed, blood pressure taken, and a million questions Sharpay sat on the exam table wearing a robe. "So" Zeke said sitting down next to her

"Zeke I'm sitting her on a very cold table practically naked, now is not the time for small talk" Sharpay said a little harshly and sat up

"Sorry, I get nervous when I'm in doctors offices" Zeke said

"Well you're not the one being examined so stop it" Sharpay sighed throwing her head back onto the table "I just wish they had better ways of doing this, its very impersonal" Sharpay said adjusting her robe again

"Well I was with my mom when she had Bryan, it could be worse" Zeke smiled

"Just stop right there before I kick you out" Sharpay joked. Zeke was about to protest when the doctor finally arrived with the ultrasound machine in tow

"Good morning Ms. Evans, and?" The doctor questioned holding her hand out to Zeke

"Oh Zeke ma'am Zeke Baylor" Zeke said shaking the doctors hand

"Well Zeke you are the father I would guess?" the doctor asked

"Yes ma'am" Zeke said proudly "Is all that for her?" he asked looking at the machine

"Yes it is Zeke" she said punching codes into the machine "I've just got to adjust it and we're set" she smiled taking out the probe "Now I know this might be just a bit uncomfortable but its the best way to get the first pictures of your baby." The doc said putting lubricant on the long probe "Just take a deep breath, and then I'll put this inside of you" Sharpay nodded and did so as the doctor put the probe inside of her. It wasn't as bad as Sharpay thought it was going to be and a few seconds later the image of their baby appeared on the screen next to them "There ya go" the doctor said as she pointed out the baby that must have been the size of a peanut

"Wow" Zeke marveled and squeezed Sharpay's hand as they both stared at the baby on the screen

"It's perfect" Sharpay sighed already feeling the need to hold onto her baby

"Oh" The doctor exclaimed as she moved the probe around a little more "And there is the baby" she said

"Uh huh, you just said that" Sharpay said

"You indicated on your chart that you are a twin, correct Ms. Evans?" The doctor asked

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm.........Oh my god" Sharpay exclaimed holding her hand over her mouth "You don't mean that?"

"Congratulations Ms. Evans and Mr. Baylor, you are having twins" the doctor exclaimed. Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other both feeling as though they were going to thrown up

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked "I mean are you sure it's not just the same baby?"

"I'm sure, I'm never wrong besides here" she said turning on the sound so the two heartbeats could be heard "That's two separate heartbeats"

"Wow" Zeke said "I can't believe this"

"Well believe it Mr. Baylor, congratulations" the doctor said taking the probe out of Sharpay and punching in a code onto the machine "Here ya go, these are you're babies first pictures" she said handing them to Zeke and Sharpay. They took the pictures and looked at them still with shock on their faces "Just see the receptionist on your way out to make another appointment and congratulations again" The doctor finished stepping out of the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nice little ending bet ya'll didn't see that one coming right? Anywho thanks for reading and dont forget to review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven

Part 4

**After a bit of a hiatus we're back with a new chapter, and I know it has Halloween in it, I was supposed to have this done before or at least a few days after and things got in the way. I was going to change it but I couldn't figure out how to redo it so it stayed. Hope you enjoy and as always please review**

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke arrived home later that day still in a state of shock, they were still trying to wrap their minds around the news that they had just received and Zeke was still mumbling "Twins," when they reached the door to the apartment Sharpay shared with Ryan and Kelsi. Kelsi was sitting on the couch watching TV when they came inside

"How was the appointment?" Kelsi asked turning towards them, Sharpay and Zeke took a long look at each other neither not knowing what to say. "Come on guys it couldn't have been that bad" Kelsi joked. Just as Zeke was about to open his mouth, Ryan came out of his and Kelsi's room and came up to the couple putting his arm around Kelsi

"How did the appointment go?" Ryan asked, Zeke sighed and thrust the photo of the twins in Ryan's hand

"Aww, look at the baby its adorable" Kelsi gushed, Sharpay let out a slight huff and sat down on the couch. "Wait a second is that what I think it is?" Kelsi asked looking at the picture more closely. Kelsi looked over at Zeke who had a dumbfounded look still plastered on his face "Are you guys having twins?" Zeke nodded his head and Kelsi flew into his arms hugging him "That's great guys" Ryan still looking at the pictures didn't say anything

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sharpay asked looking at her brother who was trying to comprehend all the information

"Are you sure?" Ryan stumbled out

"Well the doctor said there were two heart beats and on the pictures you can see there that its two babies" Zeke said pointing it out to a still shocked Ryan

"Congratulations guys" Ryan smiled shaking Zeke's hand

"Thanks bro" Zeke smiled, Kelsi walked over to Sharpay to give her a hug

"How are you feeling?" Kelsi asked

"Well if it was going to take a long time for me to get my figure back with one baby, I'm sure it's going to be ten times harder with twins" Sharpay laughed

"Come on Shar" Ryan soothed. "It's going to be fine, besides now I have two nephews or nieces to spoil now" Sharpay perked up at a thought

"Yeah, andd with your kid I can give him or her all the pink they could handle" she smiled but Ryan stopped dead in his tracks

"Sharpay you are not going to dressing my kids up in pink especially if they are boys" Ryan winced

"Aww come on Ry, you agree don't you Kels?" Sharpay asked looking at Kelsi who was hoping she wouldn't have to get involved in this conversation

"Uh..I" Kelsi stuttered

"Well I'm starving" Zeke spoke up and Kelsi gave him a silent thank you to which Zeke smiled and nodded his head. "I say we go out and celebrate"

* * *

Three months later both Kelsi and Sharpay had seem to get bigger with each passing day. Ryan was seeing a therapist and was doing really well. Zeke had moved permanently to New York taking a job at Gordon Ramsey's The London, his and Sharpay's relationship was slowly rebuilding and she was finally trusting him again. The four of them were looking forward to Halloween and even invited the wildcats for a party they were throwing in celebration. Sharpay and Kelsi had gone shopping to see if they could find any costumes but unfortunately every store they went to didn't have any maternity sized costumes, so Kelsi and Sharpay were on there way home disappointed again when they rounded the corner and saw to their immense delight a cab pull up and out of it came Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey guys" Kelsi said waddling up to them

"Kelsi oh my goodness look at you" Gabriella squealed taking all of Kelsi in

"Hey playmaker" Troy said embracing Kelsi in a tight hug

"Okay squeezing too hard" Kelsi joked as Troy let her go he looked over at Sharpay who was talking quickly with Gabriella and smiled at her

"Wow Sharpay" Troy smiled

"Alright Troy that's enough," Sharpay winked. "Come on in Ryan should be home in a bit, and Zeke wont be home until tonight" Sharpay rattled off as they made their way into their apartment

"Wow this place looks great" Gabriella amazed as they walked in

"Yeah not bad for lower Manhattan" Kelsi smiled sitting down on the sofa putting her feet up

"So hows motherhood going?" Gabriella asked sitting down across from Kelsi

"Well other then morning sickness, and gas its not too bad" Sharpay said rolling her eyes

"I thought it went away after a while?" Troy asked

"Well in some cases it can last throughout, at least that's what my way to perky doctor said" Kelsi joked

"It will be fine, besides you got Ryan to help you out" Gabriella smiled "Which reminds me, we got you a small gift for now" Gabriella walked over to their suitcases, and pulled out two boxes and handed them to Kelsi and Sharpay

"Just a little something to welcome the newest wildcats" Troy smiled as he watched them open their gifts, Kelsi and Sharpay opened the packages up to find a red baby cap with the Wildcats logo on it

"Oh wow" Kelsi gasped "I love it" she sighed hugging Troy and Gabriella

"Yes thank you guys" Sharpay smiled hugging them both

"Your welcome guys" Troy smiled "I wanted to get them Berkley ones but Gabriella insisted they be wildcat ones" Kelsi laughed and nudged Troy

"They were really thoughtful hoops man" Kelsi smiled.

After a while the rest of the Wildcats showed up Kelsi disappeared into the back room when the girls followed her

"Whats wrong Kelsi?" Martha asked

"Well today before you guys got here Sharpay and I were shopping for Halloween costumes, but we're both too big to fit into any costumes so I've got an idea" Kelsi said searching in her room for the stage make up kit that she got for emergencies "Aha!" She exclaimed pulling it out

"What are you up to?" Sharpay looked at her weirdly

"Come here and lift your shirt up" Kelsi smiled "My mom did this for my aunt when she was pregnant with my cousin" Kelsi said drawing a pumpkin on Sharpay's stomach. After she was done Sharpay was astounded at how great it looked

"Awesome idea Kelsi" Sharpay smiled and did the same for her, they came out of the room and Ryan chuckled when he saw his wife

"Hello there pumpkin" he joked coming over to kiss her

"Whose idea was this?" Zeke asked as he tried to keep himself from laughing

"Kelsi's, I like it just hope I don't frighten any children" Sharpay smiled

A while later after they had eaten dinner and desert that Zeke had made, they were sitting on their back porch watching the stars. They were just passing out candy to a few kids when Troy came back with more drinks handing one to Martha and Jason.

"So hows working with Gordon Ramsey?" Taylor asked Zeke

"He's not as bad ass as everyone thinks he is" Zeke smiled taking a sip of his drink "I mean he has his moments, and yes he will call people cows when they don't get things right, but he demands perfection and I like working for someone who only wants the best"

"It's no different then working for Chef Michael at Lava Springs" Sharpay spoke up "I remember one year when he had our parents fire the whole kitchen staff cause they served cold food on one of his days off"

"Yeah, it was pretty scary" Ryan smiled "Sharpay and I had to spend a few hours in there getting a crash course on how to make dinner to our guests"

It was a few hours later and the last of the Wildcats had left after many hugs and many promises to be around for the holidays. Sharpay had told Ryan and Kelsi that she was staying at Zeke's that night so they had the house all to was just putting away some of the food that Zeke had left when she felt Ryan's arms wrap around her

"Why don't you leave that for tomorrow?" He said giving her a kiss on her cheek

"I'd love to" Kelsi smiled, "but I'm sure if I did we'd get ants"

"We wont I promise" Ryan smiled "Come on." Ryan took her hand and led her outside again

"Where are we going?" Kelsi asked as Ryan led her to the roof, he opened up the roof access to a blanket spread out in the middle of the roof with candles set around it "When did you do this?" Kelsi asked shocked

"Before I came home" Ryan grinned "Come on" he said taking her hand and leading it towards the blanket. Ryan laid back with her laying her head on his chest

"This couldn't be any more perfect" Kelsi sighed looking up at the stars

"I was thinking today" Ryan smiled stroking Kelsi's shoulder

"About what?" Kelsi asked as she enjoyed the light touch of her husbands hand on her shoulder

"Why don't we invite your parents and my mom here for Thanksgiving?" he asked

"Ryan, I don't know I mean..." Kelsi trailed off sitting up, Ryan followed her gazing deep into her eyes

"Come on Kels" Ryan smiled "You haven't spoken to your dad in how long?" Kelsi felt the tears sting her eyes, Ryan was right ever since they got married she had not really spoken to her dad. Only getting a "Hello" and "I'll get your mother" every time she called. It hurt her and she longed to have her father back in her life again

"I guess I can call them tomorrow" Kelsi sighed "But it might be a long shot"

"You don't know unless you try" Ryan said taking her hand attempting to reassure her

"What about your mom?" Kelsi asked knowing his mother and her 'problems' were still a touchy subject for Ryan

"Well my therapist thinks that if I sort out the problems with my parents, it would be a right step in the road to recovery" Ryan said half mocking the doctor

"Well" Kelsi sighed "She cant be any worse then she was a few months ago" Ryan took a deep breath and closed his eyes remembering his mother and how she was practically a fall down drunk. It was embarrassing but he knew that when it came to tough situations Derby Evans wasn't able to stand up to them, and always turned to a bottle of booze for comfort.

They laid there for a while longer until Ryan had heard Kelsi's breath start to slow down, she was slowly falling asleep and Ryan was starting to get cold. Abandoning their blanket Ryan gently picked up his sleeping wife and carried her downstairs to their apartment. He opened the door and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down taking her glasses off of her and pulling the covers over her he sighed and joined her in bed

* * *

The next day while Ryan was off at a business meeting and Sharpay was still with Zeke on his day off, Kelsi was staring intently at the phone mentally arguing with herself whether or not to give her parents a call. She had picked up and put down the phone several times chickening out

"Come on Kelsi" she chided herself, she took a deep breath and dialed the number. After a few rings she was about to hang up when she heard someone pick up

"Hello?" Came a gruff voice on the other line

"Daddy?" Kelsi squeaked out

"Kelsi?" He said a little excited to hear his daughter but didn't want her to know "Hold on I'll get your mom" he said going to set the phone down

"Wait daddy," Kelsi said

"What is it Kelsi, I'm really busy" he lied

"Well I was wondering if you and mom could fly out here for Thanksgiving" she rambled out faster then she meant to hoping he would get all of it

"I don't know Kelsi I've got a lot of work to do, and your mom and I can't really afford to fly out there right now" he answered

"You can fly out there with Ryan's mom, I really want you to be here" she said fighting off the tears

"What that rich husband of yours cant afford to fly you out here?" He said immediately starting to feel bad

"Daddy, I don't ask you for a lot, I really want to spend the holidays with my family." Kelsi gave up and let the tears flow "Is that really too much to ask?"

As Luke listened to his daughter, he was hit with the realization she was right. She may have gone and done everything that he didn't want her to do but she was a big girl now, she was going to be a mother and right now she needed her daddy to be there for her and help her. He felt as though he could no longer keep up the facade of not wanting to be around her and it broke his heart that she was no longer around.

"Alright honey" Luke sighed "We'll come out there"

"Thank you daddy" Kelsi sobbed "Daddy?" Kelsi asked quietly

"Yes honey?" he said choking back a tear

"I love you" she cried

"I love you too, I"ll talk to you later" he answered

A few hours later Ryan came home to Kelsi who was running around the apartment and it looked as if she had spent the whole day cleaning

"Hey Kels" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "Been busy?" He asked

"Just a bit" Kelsi smiled and went to rearrange the magazines on the coffee table

"Talk to your parents today?" Ryan asked sitting down on the couch

"Yep" she asnwered shortly

"And?" he asked putting his feet up on the table

"They're coming, please dont do that I just cleaned that table" she chided kicking his feet off the table

"Honey you do realize that Thanksgiving is still not for another 3 weeks right?" Ryan asked stood up trying to get his wife to stop her whirlwind cleaning

"I know it's just this house gets so messy so quickly," Kelsi rambeled prying herself from Ryan's grip and rearraning the magazines again

"Kels, look at me" he said holding onto her again "It's going to be okay, I dont think your parents will care what the apartment looks like all they want to see are you"

"I know" Kelsi sighed

"Now come on sit down and tonight, I'll take you out for dinner and we'll just spend tonight relaxing okay?" Ryan smiled as Kelsi finally relented and relaxed

"Alright but if this house gets any more messier than this before Thanksgiving you're cleaning it mister" Kelsi joked

* * *

Well thats it for now please review, they keep me writing


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven

Part 5

**Here is the next chapter, Its a Thanksgiving themed one this time and I've decided that each chapter leading up to the big day is going to be themed in with the holiday that's coming up. Since the next holiday is Christmas look out for a Christmas themed chapter. Anywho enjoy and please as always review**

* * *

It was 5 in the morning and Kelsi was already wide awake, her parents and Derby would arrive at 10 that morning so that meant the turkey that her and Ryan spent almost an hour deliberating at the grocery store over would have to go into the oven by at least 7. That was all well and good but the real reason Kelsi was up so early that morning was due to throwing her dinner from last night up. Ryan who heard her quietly sobbing came into the bathroom with a glass of water and a cool towel for her head

"I thought morning sickness was supposed to end after the third month" Kelsi gasped between sips of water

"I've heard of some women being sick throughout" Ryan winced as Kelsi threw the towel back at him

"Well if I ever let you touch me again never tell me stuff like that" Kelsi grinned as she felt the nausea start to subside. She pulled herself off the floor and went to the bathroom sink to grab a toothbrush and hopefully get the awful taste out of her mouth

"Well from what I hear from Zeke, Sharpay isn't doing any better" Ryan smiled as he handed her a washcloth to wipe her face "Feel better?" he asked

"Yeah" Kelsi sighed looking at their bed and wishing to get back into it

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast then we can put on the parade" Ryan smiled taking her out to the living room

After breakfast and a nice hot shower it was a little after 7, Kelsi panicked and ran into the kitchen to start working on putting in the turkey but found Zeke there stuffing the turkey "Zeke I thought we agreed I'd do the turkey" Kelsi protested

"No, you agreed you would but I'm the chef and you're not going to win this argument now go sit down and relax while I finish this" Zeke shot back with a sweet smile

"Sorry sis but Zeke insisted we come over here to prepare dinner" Sharpay said from the living room "Come on the parade is going and I cant drink all this hot chocolate by myself"

Kelsi plopped down next to Sharpay feeling slightly defeated

"Cheer up Kels," Sharpay smiled handing her a mug "And don't feel too bad they both kicked me out while you were in the shower, I think they want to let us know that they're in charge today"

"What time are the parents arriving?" Sharpay asked as Kelsi was enjoying the parade

"They told me about 10" Kelsi said looking at the clock "Which means we should probably get going here" Kelsi said as she got up off the couch

"You two leaving?" Ryan asked from the kitchen

"Yeah you two going to be alright without us?" Kelsi asked as she put on her coat

"We'll be fine, just be careful out there" Ryan finished as he kissed his wife on the cheek

Kelsi and Sharpay made their way out into the cold New York air. For being in late November it was pretty chilly. They waited for a cab and got in, telling the driver where they were headed they sat in the back seat, Kelsi seemed to be the epitome of calm while Sharpay was fiddling with her jacket

"You okay Shar?" Kelsi asked as she noticed Sharpay kept looking down at her stomach

"Mom doesn't know" Sharpay half whispered

"What that you're pregnant?" Kelsi asked astounded "I thought you told her"

"I've wanted to" Sharpay scoffed "But I chickened out every time"

"Well you're going to have to tell her or she'll think you ate the turkey already" Kelsi joked

"What about your parents?" Sharpay asked "Do they know that you're pregnant?"

"Well..." Kelsi trailed off "My mom does, but my dad doesn't" she confessed

"Then I guess we have a lot of explaining to do" Sharpay smiled as she squeezed Kelsi's hand

"Laguardia airport" The cab driver huffed "That will be 30 bucks"

Sharpay handed the driver the money got out of the cab sinched up her jacket a little tighter and walked inside to wait for the parents to arrive.

"You do realize all the tightening in the world isn't going to hide that right?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay fiddled with the strings of her jacket again. Sharpay gave Kelsi a nervous smile and was about to retort when she saw DeAnna and Luke come through the gates. DeAnna ran straight up to her daughter while Luke stayed back a few feet "Hey mom" Kelsi smiled hugging her

"Luke are you going to hug your daughter or just stand there?" DeAnna said as she stepped aside

"Hi daddy" Kelsi said quietly

"Kelsi" Luke said taking all of his daughter in, his little girl was not so little anymore. Why didn't she tell him? Why choose now to spring this on him? He was furious and he tried with every little ounce of strength he had not to show how upset he was, he was going to have a talk with his son in law and get some answers out of him

"I think the luggage carousel is over here" DeAnna said trying cut through the tension that was starting to grow "Sharpay is you mother still coming?" she asked

"Yes Mrs. Neilson, the private jet should be landing soon." Sharpay smiled "Why doesn't Kelsi take you to get your bags and I'll wait for my mom"

"Are you sure Sharpay?" Kelsi asked, her eyes pleading to Sharpay to not leave her alone with her dad

"Yeah go ahead, I'll be fine here" Sharpay added ignoring Kelsi's plight

DeAnna pulled Kelsi towards the luggage carousel and waited for their bags to come out, Sharpay let out a short sigh of relief. She wouldn't know what to do if Luke had become really upset at Kelsi's current state, she started pacing up and down the lobby it seemed like forever for the jet to land and with each second that passed Sharpay felt a fear and worry wash over her. What would Derby do when she saw her? What kind of state is their mother in in anyway, the last time Sharpay saw her she was a wreck. Would she make a scene? Would she be upset at Zeke? Or would she be supportive? Sharpay sat down on the nearest seat and put her head between her legs trying to keep herself from throwing up

"Your mom doesn't know does she?" She heard a voice interrupt her thoughts

"No Mr. Neilson, she doesn't" Sharpay squeaked out

"I don't think she'll disown you if you're pregnant with the man you love's child" He said kindly putting a hand on her shoulder

"Well what about you and Kelsi?" Sharpay asked nodding towards Kelsi who was helping her mom collect their bags "I mean you kind of gave her the cold shoulder there a minute ago." Luke sighed Sharpay was right, but then again it was her brother that had knocked up his only daughter not once but twice. He did feel a little bad for the way he greeted Kelsi but what was a father to do in that situation, he took a deep breath and slowly blew it out "They're going to be fine Mr. Neilson" Sharpay smiled "My brother is one of the most generous men I know...Well besides Zeke" she smiled "He will take care of her and that baby till the day he can no longer breathe"

"I hope you're right Sharpay" Luke said smiling "And I think I see your mom coming towards us"

"Your welcome Mr. Neilson" Sharpay smiled as she walked over to her mom placing her hands over her stomach and smiling. Derby walked towards her daughter smiling, it felt like it had been forever since she had seen both of her children and was thrilled when Ryan had called her to invite her for Thanksgiving.

"Mom" Sharpay said as she walked over to her

"Shar" she exclaimed wrapping her daughter in a hug "I'm so happy to see you"

"Me too mom" Sharpay said almost timidly as she got herself loose "Kelsi and her parents are ready to go if you want to get a cab" Sharpay pointed over to Kelsi and her mom who were talking and started off towards them wanting to spend as little time as possible next to her mom so she wouldn't notice

"Wait a second Sharpay Evans" her mother called out sternly. Sharpay knew she was busted her mom may have been drunk the last time she saw her but she wasn't stupid "You going to tell me about this?" Derby Evans asked pointing at her stomach

"Mom," Sharpay said feeling her breakfast rise up in her throat

"Is it Zeke's?" She asked in a serious tone

"Whose else would it be?" Sharpay bit back

"That wasn't nice of me, I apologize" Derby admitted "But we are going to talk about this"

The cab ride back to Ryan and Kelsi's apartment was filled with tension and Kelsi felt smaller then usual, she tried to be nice by starting a conversation with Derby but it seemed all she wanted to do was stare at Sharpay's stomach. When the driver pulled up to their apartment building Kelsi was never more happy to jump out and be in some fresh air she waited for the others to exit the cab and made her way to the front door sticking her key in and opening it up. Luke came up behind her and held the door open while the other ladies walked in, Kelsi took them up to their apartment and with every step she felt dread fill her stomach. This was the moment that her dad was going to come face to face with her husband and after seeing that she had kept her pregnancy a secret from him she knew it wasn't going to be a happy experience. She slid her key in the lock and opened it up

"We're home" Kelsi announced as she walked inside, it smelled awesome and the aroma was making her seriously hungry

"Hey honey" Ryan said as he came over to kiss his wife, he immediately locked eyes with Luke after the kiss and felt immediately embarrassed "Mr. Neilson" he squeaked out extending his hand

"Ryan" Luke answered and took his hand "Nice apartment you have here" he finished letting go and walked around the apartment "Not too big though where you going to put the baby?"

"Daddy, we were talking about getting a bigger place later. Right now I have school" Kelsi stuttered

"Uh huh, you think you're going to be able to finish school with a baby?" Luke asked coldly

"Alright now that's enough" Ryan spoke up seeing that with every word his wife looked more and more hurt "I love your daughter Mr. Neilson, and I made a vow to take care of her through whatever. I also support her and her schooling"

"Ryan" Kelsi spoke up "its okay"

"No its not Kelsi your dad cant keep doing this to you" Ryan retorted feeling his blood boil

"I'm not going to stay here if I'm just going to be treated this way" Luke threatened

"Fine then leave or at least show some respect this is my house" Ryan yelled back. Luke stormed out leaving Kelsi shocked this wasn't the way things were supposed to go. It was supposed to be a nice dinner and her dad had to go and be a jerk she looked at Ryan and then at her mom feeling lost

"Excuse me" she said tears gleaming her eyes and walked into her bedroom locking it behind her. Ryan looked around him and felt bad this was not going the way he planned, "Zeke I'll be right back you going to be okay without me?" Ryan asked as he grabbed his coat

"Yeah go on man I've got it" Zeke answered back. Ryan grabbed his keys and headed out after Luke catching up with him down the street at a small coffee shop that was still open

"Can I have this seat?" He asked pointing to the chair across from Luke

"It's a free country" Luke shot back taking a sip of his coffee

"Look Luke" Ryan started "I'm sorry about what happened back there"

"No you were right, things haven't been easy for me ever since Kelsi was...Well you know" he trailed off and Ryan nodded his head "That night seeing her lying in that bed I made a pact with God that I wouldn't let anyone ever again hurt my baby"

"I understand" Ryan said looking straight into Luke's eyes

"And then she moves to New York with you, its like she doesn't need me anymore and its hard for me to take in" Luke sighed

"She does need you Mr. Neilson" Ryan spoke up "She's always going to need her father in her life"

"Let me know this one thing Ryan" Luke asked

"Anything" Ryan answered

"Tell me that you'll take care of Kelsi and that baby, and not let them get hurt or anything, let me know that you'll protect them with every last breath in your body. You tell me that and I wont say another bad word, and I'll come back to the apartment with you" Luke sighed trying to hold back his emotions

"Mr. Neilson, I said it once and I'll say it again. I love Kelsi and I love that baby even more I would rather die then have anything bad ever happen to them, you have my word that nothing like what happened to Kelsi will ever happen again" Ryan smiled

"Then you are a good man" Luke said shaking Ryan's hand

"Thanks Mr. Neilson" Ryan returned

"Please call me Luke, besides we are family" Luke smiled

* * *

"You think everything is going to be okay?" Zeke asked Sharpay while they were standing in the kitchen, Derby and DeAnna were busy in the living room talking about the fact that they were both going to be grandmothers

"I hope so" Sharpay sighed picking at the salad she was preparing "Meanwhile my mom seems to be ignoring me"

"I'm sure it's all in your head" Zeke smiled

"No, you should have seen her when we went and picked them up she wasn't happy" Sharpay frowned

"Well then why don't you go and talk to her then" Zeke suggested, Sharpay considered it for a bit and was about to walk towards her and suddenly walked the other way "I'm going to go check on Kelsi" she declared walking towards Ryan and Kelsi's bedroom. She softly knocked on the door and could hear Kelsi crying "Kels, its me" Sharpay announced softly "Please open the door." Sharpay heard small footsteps and the lock being undone. Kelsi stood there staring at Sharpay with red eyes "Can I come in?" Sharpay asked softly, Kelsi stepped aside to let her in and Sharpay sat down on her bed

"Where's Ryan?" Kelsi asked looking around for her husband

"Not sure after you ran out of the room he ran out the door" Sharpay answered "You want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really" Kelsi answered flopping down on the bed "I cant believe he would do that, I invited him so we could work things out and he goes and acts like a complete jerk"

"You have to give him a break Kelsi, he didn't even know you were pregnant" Sharpay soothed

"Yeah but fathers are supposed to be supportive all he did was act like I stole a million dollars" Kelsi huffed "And you're one to talk you wont even say two words to your mom"

"Yeah but we're not talking about me, are we?" Sharpay said

"Not really but you two need to definitely work things out otherwise those babies are going to miss out on having a wonderful grandmother." Kelsi stated

"Yeah when she's not drunk" Sharpay bit back

"She's not right now is she?" Kelsi asked

"I guess not" Sharpay thought. She was about to give up when they heard another knock at the bedroom door

"It's me Kels" Ryan's soft voice said, Kelsi opened the door to not only find Ryan but her dad on the other end

"Decided to come back I see" Kelsi snided

"Okay I deserved that" Luke said "Can we talk?"

"I guess" Kelsi sighed defeated

"I'll be in the other room if you need me" Ryan said smiling closing the door behind him, Kelsi sat down on her bed and motioned to a chair that was near the dresser in their room. Luke sat down and looked Kelsi up and down again realizing how unhappy she looked and how it was because of his carelessness

"Kelsi, you invited me here so we can get our relationship back on track, and I go and screw it up for no good reason" Luke sighed this was harder then he thought "I want you to know that you have a wonderful husband who cares an awful lot about you and would do anything to make you happy"

Kelsi smiled thinking of Ryan, he was right that stubborn man outside her room would turn the world up on its ear if Kelsi had wished it so.

"The problem I had is that, that was supposed to be my job. You are my only child Kelsi and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you, whether it was to the man who attacked you or Ryan. I love you Kelsi and even more I love my grandchild" Luke started to cry, he felt all his emotions pour out of him and he could see Kelsi was on the verge of tears too

"I love you daddy" Kelsi sniffed, she stood up and walked over to give him a hug "And I promise you nothing will ever happen to me or this baby, Ryan wont let it" Luke laughed,

"You know he said the same thing to me earlier and now I believe it" Luke smiled and pulled Kelsi closer, it felt good to have Kelsi back in his arms

* * *

"I think things are better in there" Sharpay smiled at Ryan who was staring at the door

"What makes you say that?" Ryan asked not tearing his gaze away from the door

"Well there wasn't a blood curdling scream and Mr. Neilson wasn't thrown out on his head" Sharpay laughed

"Are you going to talk to mom?" Ryan asked "All she does is keep mentioning that you wont talk to her"

"Depends if she wants to hear what I have to say" Sharpay shot back

"I always want to hear what you have to say" Derby spoke up, Sharpay and Ryan got a scared look on their faces they didn't know that their mom was right behind them Ryan turned around first and gave his mom one of his signature smiles and walked into the kitchen

"Mom, I'm sorry that was a little harsh" Sharpay apologized

"No, you're right the last time we spoke I was.." She trailed off "well I wasn't very motherly was I?" Derby asked, Sharpay shook her head. "I'm sorry for that Sharpay I really am"

"I really needed you around after daddy died and Ryan was off in some other country and you weren't there" Sharpay felt the tears come to her eyes

"I know Shar and I'm sorry for that." Derby admitted hugging her daughter "It's just a shock for me to see you after so long being pregnant"

"Well it was a shock for me too especially when I found out last month that we're having twins" Sharpay winced still not used to the idea

"Twins?" Derby exclaimed, Sharpay laughed

"That's the same face Zeke and I had"

"Sharpay, I'm really proud of you. You have taken your life and turned it into the way you wanted it to be like you have your whole life. I know this last year hasn't been easy on you and I know I haven't been much help but I promise to make it up to you and all three of my grandchildren" Derby smiled

"Thanks mom" Sharpay hugged her mom again.

It wasn't too long after Kelsi and Luke emerged from the bedroom that dinner was served, Kelsi glanced around the table at her weird but great family. Sure at one point they were all enemies or hardly even knew each other but now they were the family that Kelsi had always dreamed of. She took Ryan's hand as they said grace and Kelsi sent up a special prayer for the way her life had turned out, it honestly couldn't get any better then this. That night as Kelsi layed in bed in the arms of the man she loved she let out a content sigh and smiled as she felt her stomach give a small jump, it seemed that their baby was happy that mom was happy

"I love you" Kelsi sighed as she rubbed her belly

* * *

**Okay I know that was complete cheese but I figured since it is the holidays cheese is needed**


	6. Chapter 6

Heaven

Part 6

**After much much much much wait its finally here and I hope you all enjoy it. Both Christmas and New Years Eve are represented here, and I'm making up for lack of updates by making it very long so enjoy and review please**

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas and it was pretty obvious in the city of New York, down the street in Rockefeller Center you could see the big Christmas tree they had on display for miles and kids from all over the world were skating on the ice rink. Stores were busy with the sounds of shoppers buying gifts for all the people they loved and Santa was on full display at Macy's listening to the hopes and dreams of all the kids in New York, and right in the middle of it all Ryan was being pulled around by his very pregnant wife of 18 months Kelsi and his sister Sharpay who had Zeke on her arm

"Come on Shar, I'm exhausted" Ryan complained carrying an arm load of bags

"So am I Ry, but since we cant make it home for Christmas we have to make it up to the family somehow" Sharpay argued as she dragged Zeke into a store

"Let them go in" Kelsi said as she saw the shopping frenzy that is Sharpay "I'm seeing a Sbarros with our name on it." Ryan couldn't argue too much with Kelsi he was really hungry and they always had the best pizza, they snuck away from Sharpay and Zeke and made their way over to the food court. Ordering their food they sat down and people watched for a while. Ryan watched Kelsi as she stared at the kids in line to see Santa she had a quiet smile on her face that seemed to say so much "What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked

"Us in that line next year" Kelsi smiled, Ryan laughed "What you don't see us standing there with our little one bouncing up and down excited to see Santa?" Kelsi asked

"I see runny noses, wet pants, a possible drunk Santa, and his surly elves" Ryan answered sarcastically

"Whats with you Mr. Grinch?" Kelsi asked shocked at Ryan's un-Christmasy spirit

"It's just that Christmas has become so commercialized lately it's not like how it was when we were kids it just seems like its no longer fun" Ryan sighed playing with a napkin

"Come on Ry, we're spending Christmas in New York. It doesn't get any more holiday then that" Kelsi argued

"I guess" Ryan answered

They ate their lunch while watching Santa talk to kids and then joined back up with Sharpay and a very tired looking Zeke. It looked as if most of the shopping was done and it was time for them to head back to their apartment.

"So I got stuff for mom stuff for your parents and something for all the Wildcats did we miss anyone?" Sharpay asked Zeke as they were exiting the mall

"Well seeing as we went into almost every store they had in there I don't think so princess." Zeke smiled taking Sharpay's hand "What are you going to get Ryan?"

"I don't know Kelsi was telling me that Ryan has been in Grinch mode lately" Sharpay wrinkled her nose "I don't know why, when we were growing up Christmas was Ryan's favorite holiday"

"Well maybe he's just stressed" Zeke thought "I mean he's going to be a dad soon and he's always working"

"Maybe, I guess I'll talk with him when we get home" Sharpay smiled and took Zeke's hand as they made their way to the subways and back home. Ryan plopped himself down on the sofa as Kelsi went to lay down feeling exhausted from the day

"Where did Zeke go?" Ryan asked not seeing Zeke follow them in

"He had to go to work" Sharpay answered sitting down next to her brother "You okay?" she asked concern etched on her face

"I'm fine" Ryan answered laughing it off

"Right, the last time you said that I got a pitcher thrown at my head" Sharpay laughed "Kelsi said you've been kind of a Grinch lately"

"Oh" Ryan answered

"Whats going on?" Sharpay asked again taking Ryan's hand

"It's just I miss home ya know?" Ryan asked

"I do too" Sharpay sighed rubbing her belly "It's just the doctor said with twins it wouldn't be a good idea flying cross country at 6 months,"

"I just miss the holidays with our parents, ya know?" Ryan grinned "Like when we were ten and our parents took us to Disneyland, or when we had our first Christmas in Albuquerque" Sharpay nodded her head thinking of those times

"Or how about the year mom decided to cook the turkey" Sharpay laughed "The firefighters still have our number in their memory cause of that night"

"It's stuff like that" Ryan sighed

"Well, being here means you get make new memories with your new family Ry" Sharpay smiled, Ryan smiled sadly at his sister she was right he couldn't be moping throughout he had a chance to start things new and make new memories with his wife and his child. But still something wasn't right "Look I'm going to spend the night at Zeke's tonight" Sharpay smiled standing up "Go and do something with Kelsi, or I'll make sure that you get nothing but coal this year" Ryan smiled and hugged his sister as she left the apartment and walked into their bedroom, quietly laying down next to Kelsi. He wrapped his arms securely around her as she slept peacefully. Kelsi sighed as she woke up it was hard for her to think that Ryan wasn't in the Christmas spirit, she slowly turned on her other side to find him resting peacefully next to her. She kissed him lightly on the nose and a smile etched his features as he opened his eyes

"Morning beautiful" he sighed

"Evening" Kelsi joked looking at the bedside clock that read 8 pm

"Have a nice nap?" Ryan asked slowly rubbing her belly

"It wasn't too bad I had a dream that the man I loved wasn't in the Christmas spirit so I did everything I could to break him out of it" Kelsi smiled placing her hand on top of his

"How did that work out?" Ryan laughed

"Well we'll just have to see now wont we?" Kelsi smiled

"What are you up to?" Ryan asked cocking an eyebrow

"You'll just have to wait and see" Kelsi laughed "First you need to get up" Kelsi wobbled a bit on the bed before rolling herself up out of it. Ryan stood up and followed Kelsi out of the room, Kelsi grabbed her coat and handed Ryan his

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked as he put his coat on

"Bundle up you'll see" Kelsi grabbed her gloves scarf and hat and headed out the door after Ryan was finished bundling up, they walked the 10 blocks to Rockefeller Center and stood in front of the ice rink

"No, no, no" Ryan said turning to Kelsi "You're pregnant you cant ice skate"

"Who says I can't?" Kelsi asked coyly "Besides this is just a start so come on lets go get you some skates and we can go a few laps before they close" Ryan shook his head laughing sometimes Kelsi was a bigger kid then she let on, but she was right even for being 6 months pregnant she glided around the rink like she was a professional. She was going backwards when she almost collided with a group of teenagers "Sorry" Kelsi blushed as their boyfriends made sure that Kelsi was okay and went back to their girlfriends. Ryan smiled as they made one more pass around the rink and were sitting down on the bench

"Where was this when I was teaching you how to dance?" Ryan asked as they watched the snow fall

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve that not even this little one can keep me from" Kelsi smiled rubbing her belly "Are you at least feeling a little better?" Kelsi asked taking Ryan's hand

"I'm getting there" he grinned leaning forward to capture Kelsi's lips, they seemed oblivious to the world as they had their little make out session in the middle of Rockefeller Center, it wasn't until they heard a small cough that they parted

"Sorry love birds but we are closing down for the night" The police officer said with a slight smile on his face "Go home and get warm there"

"Sorry officer" Ryan blushed as he took Kelsi's hand

"Don't worry about it I think all couples should be as close as you two, heck the misses is always nagging at me that I'm not romantic enough" the officer chuckled

"Merry Christmas" Kelsi said as her and Ryan headed back to their apartment. As they got home Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand and led her to their bedroom where not a creature was stirring but the sounds of love coming from their bedroom.

* * *

As Ryan woke up the next morning he smelled the sweet smells from the kitchen, he wrapped himself up in a cozy robe and found Kelsi standing over the stove making pancakes

"Morning" he sighed against her neck as he kissed her good morning

"Morning" she smiled almost loosing concentration on the food as he continued to kiss her neck "If you don't want your breakfast burned you might want to stop that" Kelsi giggled

"Well I guess I cant argue with that" Ryan conceded and went to make a pot of coffee for him and started the tea pot for Kelsi

"So I got a call from your mom and my parents and they both sent a package out for all of us, should be here by tomorrow" Kelsi said putting pancakes out for her and Ryan "I was thinking we can go ahead and get our tree later and then I have an appointment at 2 pm"

"Is this the one where we find out the sex?" Ryan asked excited

"Yes it is, " Kelsi smiled "So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kelsi asked making herself comfortable next to him, Ryan chuckled

"Just you would be nice" he smiled kissing her on the cheek

"You already have me" Kelsi retorted "What is it that you want more than anything in this world?"

"I don't know" Ryan sighed "I haven't really thought about it" Ryan thought for a bit but nothing seemed to come to him, he had everything he had ever wanted. A loving wife a child on the way good health "You know Kels" Ryan started taking Kelsi's hand "I think I'll let you surprise me." Kelsi smiled and squeezed Ryan's hand

"I'll have to try my best" she answered as she leaned to kiss him it was starting to turn into a full blown make out session when the front door opened

"Alright you two that's how Kelsi got the way she is in the first place" Sharpay said rolling her eyes. Kelsi blushed furiously and playfully rolled her eyes at Sharpay's actions "Besides don't you have an appointment this afternoon?"

"Yes I do" Kelsi smiled as she returned to her breakfast

"Well you better hurry up and eat so we can go" Sharpay smiled stealing a pancake from Ryan "Besides it takes forever to get to the doctors"

"We'll be fine" Ryan said stealing back his pancake from Sharpay "and get your own there is a whole stack over there" Ryan pointed to the kitchen counter, Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Ryan and grabbed herself a pancake putting some syrup on top

"I think I'm going to go take a shower" Kelsi said taking her plate to the sink and leaving the room. Sharpay smiled at Ryan after Kelsi left the room

"So are we in a better mood today?" Sharpay asked

"Yes just as long my sister stops stealing my breakfast" Ryan retorted taking a sip of his coffee

"So what are you getting Kelsi for Christmas?" Sharpay asked as she scooped up a piece of pancake in her mouth

"I have no clue I was thinking of stuff for school or something" Ryan answered

"Oh and that's so romantic" Sharpay said sarcastically

"What are you getting Zeke?" he retorted

"I actually have no idea" Sharpay answered "I was actually hoping you'd help me with me"

"He's your boyfriend Sharpay and the father of your babies, I don't think his brother in law would know what to get him" Ryan answered

"Maybe we can go shopping after Kelsi's appointment" Sharpay thought

"Who said you were going?" Ryan asked

"Kelsi asked me a few days ago besides I'm the baby's aunt I do have some clout" Sharpay smiled

"Fine but don't expect to be in the delivery room" Ryan laughed as he finished his coffee put his dishes in the sink and left Sharpay to get ready himself.

* * *

After going through a bunch of outfits cause some of the pants that fit her yesterday were cutting off the blood supply to the upper half of her body today, settling on one of Ryan's old sweater and a pair of jogging pants the trio left the apartment and headed to the hospital, after getting checked in Kelsi was bouncing up and down in her seat and it wasn't from nervousness although it didn't help, it was from all the water she had to drink

"Man I have got to go" Kelsi said grimacing, Ryan smiled and took Kelsi's hand

"You'll get called back soon honey and then we'll get to see our baby" Ryan assured

"Then I'm going to go soon afterward or the janitor isn't going to be too happy" Kelsi laughed Sharpay looked up from her magazine and smiled

"It's going to be okay Kels, besides I had to do it two days ago twins are worse" Sharpay smiled rubbing her stomach

"Well at least you know what you are having now, I think the anticipation is killing me more then my bladder" Kelsi joked Sharpay was working up a retort when a nurse came out into the waiting room

"Kelsi Evans" the nurse called out, Kelsi let out a sigh of relief and stood up walking over to the nurse "Mrs. Evans if you'd just follow me I'll take you back to the tech's room and you can change into the robe. Kelsi did as she was told and changed into the small robe. Laying on the table she waited for Ryan to re-enter the room followed by Sharpay and the ultra sound tech.

"Alright Mrs. Evan's this might be a little cold" the tech said pouring some goo on Kelsi's stomach, the tech punched in some numbers and put the probe on Kelsi's stomach. Kelsi layed there and marveled at how the baby looked. The last time she saw it, it was the size of a peanut now it looked so big it was almost unrealistic. After some measuring the tech turned to Ryan and Kelsi "So kids are we going to find the sex out today?" Ryan and Kelsi shared a knowing glance and shook their heads

"Yes we want to know" Kelsi answered smiling nervously

"Well lets see then" the tech said moving his probe over "It's a turtle sign, you're having a boy Mrs. Evans" Kelsi smiled at Ryan who stared at the screen with his mouth agape in astonishment

"A boy really?" Ryan asked tears almost stinging his eyes, the tech smiled and nodded his head

"Yep, I'm never really wrong" he assured "congratulations guys" he said shutting down the machine and handing them copies of the ultra sound. He shook Ryan's hand and left the room, Sharpay smiled at her brother and Kelsi

"It's getting real now isn't it?" She asked the stunned pair Kelsi continued to stare at the photo in her hands her little boy she felt a few tears come to her eyes but quickly swiped them away

"You okay?" Ryan asked seeing Kelsi wipe tears away

"I'm just fine" she answered clutching the picture to her chest "It's just so real now, our little boy, our little miracle" Kelsi sobbed, Ryan hugged Kelsi close to his chest and smiled

"I know honey" he soothed. After a while of crying Kelsi let go of Ryan and ran as fast as her feet could carry to her to the bathroom.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Sharpay were all seated around the huge tree Kelsi had convinced Ryan to get sipping on hot cocoa watching the snow fall outside

"That's one thing I love about moving out here" Zeke said staring out the window "The snow, we never really got snow back at home"

"I know there is something magical about snow, its like the world renewed in white" Kelsi smiled, Ryan nodded into his cup not really paying attention to the conversation

"Find Jesus in your cup there Ry?" Sharpay asked laughing. Ryan looked up confused

"What?" he asked

"You haven't said a word in a while" Kelsi smiled at her husband

"Just thinking" Ryan mumbled

"You're still not bummed out you cant be home are you?" Zeke asked Ryan shook his head and chuckled

"No,no,no" he smiled "I was just thinking of next year when the kids are here and all of them waking up Christmas morning all excited"

"Seeing as they would still be young, I don't think they'd know about Santa yet Ry" Sharpay chimed in

"I know but" Ryan sighed "But I still can't wait for that day" Kelsi snuggled closer to her husband as they continued to watch the snow fall

"Well I'm heading to bed" Sharpay announced as it inched closer to midnight

"Hold on Shar" Zeke announced out of the blue "In my house we have a tradition you get to open one gift before you go to bed Christmas Eve"

"Come on Zeke I'm tired" Sharpay whined

"It's just one gift Shar" Zeke answered almost pouting "Besides I saw you peeking at the gifts earlier" Sharpay blushed

"I thought I was being inconspicuous" she smiled knowing she was caught, Sharpay sighed as she sat down "Fine I guess I can open one" she started to reach out under the tree to pick one out when Zeke stopped her

"Actually it's not under there" He smiled as he went to his coat pocket he hid the package behind his back as he approached Sharpay nodding to Kelsi and Ryan who smiled and left the room knowing what Zeke was up to.

"Where they going?" Sharpay asked as she saw her brother and sister in law leave the room

"This is just a gift for the two of us" Zeke smiled as he sat down next to her "Sharpay remember the first day we met?" Zeke asked

"Yeah it was freshman year you were trying to get my number" Sharpay smiled then winced remembering

"Yeah and you told me to go jump off a bridge" Zeke laughed

"Sorry about that" Sharpay laughed

"It's alright, cause you know what?" Zeke asked not waiting for an answer "I would have jumped off the highest bridge if you have told me to cause I would have done anything for you. Even coming to every one of your performances even if you didn't know I was there, or baking you cookies or brownies or creme brulee and leaving it for you in your dressing room so you had something to eat after wards. I would do anything for you Sharpay I moved to New York to be with you and our babies" Zeke sighed as he placed a hand on her stomach "I love you more than anything in this world Sharpay"

"I love you too" Sharpay said as the tears started to sting her eyes

"Then I want you to open this" Zeke whispered handing Sharpay the package he had behind his back. Sharpay smiled and took the small package she lightly torn up the paper revealing a small box

"Open it" Zeke smiled, Sharpay obeyed and saw inside a beautiful pink princess cut diamond surrounded by two aqua marine colored stones

"Oh wow" Sharpay sputtered out

"They're actually the girl's birth stones " Zeke smiled "And they want their mommy to answers daddy's very important question" Zeke stood up for a second before settling down on one knee Sharpay couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to "Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" Sharpay couldn't say anything she was in complete shock she nodded her head

"Is that a yes?" Zeke laughed

"Yes it is" Sharpay exclaimed as she hugged and kissed Zeke he helped Sharpay slip the ring on her finger and tenderly kissed it as he held onto her hand and kissed her stomach as the one of the baby's gave a light kick "I think the babies are happy" Sharpay laughed

"Good" Zeke smiled as he stood up and picked Sharpay up "Cause I plan on making mommy and them happy for the rest of my life" he said as he kissed her and carried Sharpay into her room

* * *

Next morning Ryan was laying in bed just barley waking up, he was gently stroking Kelsi's cheek hoping to wake her up

"Mmm, five more minutes" she lightly whined he gave her a kiss on the nose and she opened her eyes "Hi" she said groggily

"Merry Christmas" Ryan smiled

"Merry Christmas" she answered back and kissed him lightly as they pulled apart Kelsi sighed and rubbed her eyes "What are the odds we can just stay in bed?"

"Not very likely Sharpay is the biggest kid I know odds are that she's" Ryan said before he was cut off by a knock on their door

"Wake up you two its Christmas!" Sharpay yelled banging on the door once more for effect

"As I was saying" Ryan chuckled as he got out of bed. Ryan got out of bed, grabbed his and Kelsi's robes and after slipping them on made their way out to the living room. Zeke and Sharpay had already made coffee and tea, and were chatting at the kitchen table

"Morning guys" Zeke said as he saw them come out

"Merry Christmas" Kelsi said through a yawn and sat down grabbing a cup of tea and taking a light sip off of it. She looked at Zeke and Sharpay who both had silly grins on their faces "Have a good night guys?" she asked as the turned and smiled at each other. Sharpay shoved her hand under Kelsi's nose "Whoa that's beautiful!" Kelsi exclaimed "I take it you said yes?"

"Of course I did" Sharpay said acting hurt

"Well we're both very happy for you two" Ryan said hugging Sharpay and shaking Zeke's hand

"So are we going to open gifts or not?" Sharpay butted in

After opening all the gifts from Ryan and Sharpay's mom sent and the presents Kelsi's parents had sent to all of them including Zeke which suprised him for a bit. Ryan and Kelsi were sitting on the couch while the fire they set up roared Kelsi letting out a deep sigh while laying her head on Ryan's shoulder

"Are we happy?" Ryan asked chuckling

"Very" Kelsi smiled "I'm so happy Sharpay and Zeke are finally going to get married"

"Me too" Ryan sighed "Now she can finally get out of our apartment"

"I heard that" Sharpay yelled from her room

"Did you get everything you want?" Ryan asked

"Yeah we'll have to thank your mom for offering to buy all the baby things" Kelsi answered "And thanks for the baby clothes"

"Well you're a hard person to shop for" Ryan kissed Kelsi's temple "And I love the new watch you got me its awesome"

"Well you're not that easy to shop for either mister" Kelsi laughed "That's not your only gift you'll have to just wait till tonight" Kelsi smiled mischievously

"Well I may not be able to wait until then" Ryan smiled moving to be in front of Kelsi capturing her lips and giving her a deep kiss Kelsi reciprocated when instead of being interrupted by Sharpay or Zeke Kelsi felt the baby kick Kelsi pulled away laughing

"I think he's trying to tell daddy to wait" Kelsi smiled

"Now listen here little man if daddy didn't kiss mommy you'd wouldn't be here" Ryan said with mock stern as the baby kicked back Ryan smiled warmly and put his hand on Kelsi stomach rubbing soft circles on it "shh" he soothed "If you stop kicking mommy I'll sing you a song" As if on cue the baby seemed to quiet down Ryan smiled kissing Kelsi's belly and thinking of what to sing "Hmm lemme think"

_Its hard to believe _

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always right beside me  
Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_  
This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know _

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do _

_The way you do _

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

Ryan finished singing softly to Kelsi's tummy and noticed that not only had it calmed the baby down but Kelsi had seemed to drifted off to sleep, he smiled grabbing a blanket covering Kelsi up and went to take a shower. He walked by Sharpay's room as she was drying her hair

"You know I think I like that version more" Sharpay smiled

"Then why did you want to change it?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow

"I was stupid back then" Sharpay laughed "So you got her present ready?"

"Yeah I've got it in the closet" Ryan said mentally checking that it was there "You're sure she'll like it right?" Ryan asked

"I'm positive she'll love it" Sharpay smiled "Now go Zeke is going to be out of the shower and I want to get dinner started" Sharpay smiled closing the door. After putting dinner together the four of them enjoyed a small turkey dinner and after enjoying hot cups of cocoa while watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' one of Ryan's favorite movies the couples retreated to their rooms as Kelsi put on her pajamas Ryan got her present out of the closet he placed it on his side of the bed out of view of Kelsi. As she walked out of the bathroom ready for bed she layed down next to Ryan smiling at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ryan asked

"Of course I do" Kelsi answered

"Then you know I'd get you more for Christmas then baby clothes" Ryan answered

"Well I figured you were busy and you didn't have time" Kelsi answered Ryan smiled sitting up and reached to where he hid Kelsi's present and brought it up to her

"This is your real gift" Ryan said handing her the package. Like an excited child Kelsi ripped open the package and came face to face with a beautiful hand carved musical box

"Oh my goodness" Kelsi breathed as she admired it "It's beautiful"

"Open it" Ryan said as Kelsi obeyed, as Kelsi opened it it started to play a beautiful melody "I had it custom made to play our song"

"I just want to be with you" Kelsi said automatically recognizing the tune "I love it Ryan thank you very much" Kelsi said kissing Ryan they pulled apart, and as Ryan held onto her Kelsi sighed "I actually have one more gift for you" Kelsi whispered "I know what I want to name our son"

"What's the name you picked out?" Ryan asked

"I want to name him Vance" Kelsi admitted Ryan smiled and nodded his head

"I think he'd love it" Ryan admitted as he held his wife close to him

* * *

**New Years Eve**

As the two couples watched Ryan Seacrest count down the seconds until the new year Kelsi thought of all the new things the year was going to bring to her. A new edition to her family a whole new experience in life and another year of being with the man she loved more then life itself she smiled as it hit 12 AM and felt herself being grabbed around the waist by Ryan as he kissed her with a fiery passion. As they let go of each other she saw Sharpay and Zeke still locked in a loving embrace they had decided that day that they were to be married on Valentines Day and Zeke had invited the whole wildcats to the wedding as a surprise to Sharpay. Yes it was defiantly going to be an interesting new year seeing as Sharpay had talked Kelsi into not only being her maid of honor but going shopping for dresses after the holidays.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too long for you and you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and expect the newest chapter up soon seeing as I am going on vacation the day after Valentines day so I'm bound and determined to make a deadline this time if it kills me. **


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven

Part 7

**Okay as promised I actually met a deadline, of course it now became a neccesity since I'm not only leaving for a few days to head to LA and Disneyland (horray!) But as a nice gift my husband is buying me a new computer, and I unfortunatley do not own a flash drive to save up my stories on. So lord help me if I ever lose all my stories. Anyway enjoy its Valentines Day and all is not well in the kingdom.**

It was two days before Valentine's day, the most romantic day of the year or so Kelsi was led to believe when she was younger. Of course she was in love she had the best husband in the world who seemed to act more like a hawk lately then a husband but Kelsi just chalked that up to her current condition of being 8 months pregnant with their son. Love wasn't only on their minds it was also on her sister in law's who was set to get married on that day to her fiancee and father or her twins, but instead of impending nuptials on her mind Sharpay had chaos. It seemed everything that could go wrong was going wrong and Sharpay spent most of her days in a panic

"Why are the flower orders that I put in for two days ago not here?" Sharpay yelled into her cell phone to her wedding coordinator as she paced the room listening to the answer she rolled her eyes at Kelsi who was put in charge of putting together gifts that would be given to the guests "Listen I have 200 guests coming to this wedding and I can not afford to have you screw this up, now fix it" she finished closing her phone and sitting down next to Kelsi in a huff

"You need to calm down Shar, all the stress is no good for the babies" Kelsi said putting a bow tie on the small pouch that held the candies

"Kelsi, be glad you got married in a small ceremony big weddings are nothing but a hassle" Sharpay huffed fixing the tie Kelsi just did "The caterers got the menu wrong again Troy has a big game a day before the ceremony so he wont be getting in till two hours before the ceremony, Gabriella's dress doesn't fit her after three fittings, Taylor hasn't even gotten her dress yet and Zeke has yet to get fitted for his tux"

"It's going to be alright" Kelsi reassured "Gabriella assured me that she's going to her final fitting today Zeke is going with Ryan today to get their tuxes and I talked to Taylor today and she's going this afternoon to pick up her dress before she heads out here. Just calm down" Sharpay just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest but Kelsi quickly butted in "No butts, weddings are supposed to be romantic and if you don't calm down I'm gonna get you a xanax to make you calm down"

"I just hope you are right" Sharpay sighed at that her cell phone rang, Sharpay answered it and immediately went red "What do you mean the dress isn't ready?" She yelled leaving the room as Kelsi rolled her eyes as she went back to what she was doing the front door opened with Ryan coming in

"Hey Kels" he said kissing her on the cheek

"Hey honey" Kelsi responded "Please tell me you're just coming back for a bit before you and Zeke go get fitted for your tuxedos"

"Yes I am, why is Sharpay on a rampage?" Ryan asked looking for his twin

"Actually yes she is, apparently this wedding is getting more and more complicated" Kelsi laughed as Sharpay re-entered the room

"Why are you here and where is Zeke?" Sharpay asked giving Ryan death glares

"I just came back to get my wallet I left it here" Ryan answered finding his wallet on the kitchen counter "Zeke is actually waiting for me at the restaurant"

"Good," Sharpay answered sitting back in her spot looking over her date book "If one more thing goes wrong I just might give birth in the middle of the ceremony"

"Don't be so melodramatic Shar" Ryan smiled putting an arm around her "It will be fine I promise"

"If one more person tells me that today I'm going to smack them" Sharpay spit out as Ryan and Kelsi laughed "You two are no help" she finished before storming out

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" Ryan offered

"No if I don't finish these Sharpay might have an aneurysm" Kelsi laughed tying another bow on the small package

"Alright, I'll pick up dinner on the way home" Ryan answered kissing his wife "love you" he said going to kiss her belly "you too little man" he finished before leaving the apartment. Kelsi sighed and looked at her handy work before stifling a yawn. If there was one thing about this pregnancy it was the lack of sleep, she had spent several nights on the couch watching bad late night television instead of sleeping and it was starting to wear on her real thin she stood up and stretched as much as her body would allow her before heading over to the couch laying down on it she immediately felt her eyes droop close as sleep took over her body. It was only after a few minutes of sleep that she heard a knock at the door, hoping Sharpay would get it she ignored it and closed her eyes again

"Kelsi can you please get that?" Sharpay yelled from somewhere in the apartment. Rolling her eyes and pushing herself up she answered the door

"Kelsi!" Derby said hugging her daughter in law

"Derby I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow" Kelsi smiled hugging her back

"Well I'm the mother of the bride and from what I hear a very stressed out bride" Derby smiled coming inside

"Yeah she's in the back arguing with the dress maker" Kelsi laughed "Apparently the dress wasn't made to her size and it wont be ready until tomorrow night"

"Oh dear that's no good" Derby answered

"No its not" Sharpay sighed coming into the room "hey mom" she finished coming to hug her mom

"How you feeling honey?" Derby asked

"Well being 8 months pregnant and who trying to put together a wedding is too much" Sharpay sighed plopping herself on the couch

"Well you were the one who decided to get married of Valentines day" Derby answered

"Don't start mom" Sharpay argued "The dress thing is getting settled, Ryan and Zeke are getting their tuxes as we speak, the bridesmaids are getting in tonight, two out of the three groomsmen are coming in tomorrow morning. Other than that things are going smooth"

"And what about the caterer? The flowers? You've got all those things?" Derby asked

"The restaurant Zeke works in is catering and we ordered the flowers weeks ago" Sharpay retorted

"Then relax baby things will go smoothly if things didn't go wrong at weddings then it wouldn't be normal, all you need to do is remember you are marrying the man you love" Derby smiled

The girls were sitting around the dining room table putting together more gifts for the guests, and talking about various things. Kelsi decided to get up and pour herself another cup of tea, when the baby gave her a real powerful kick leaving her reeling

"Whoa" she said as she grabbed her stomach

"You okay in there?" Derby asked seeing the young composer doubled over

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be a soccer mom cause this kid has one mean kick" Kelsi smiled rubbing her belly, she poured her cup and rejoined the ladies at the table when Ryan and Zeke came home with their tuxes and boxes of Chinese food

"We're home" Ryan announced as he saw his mom "Hey mom" he smiled as he gave her a hug and kissed Kelsi on top of the head "You still working on those things?"

"Well your wife decided to take a nap and didn't get these finished" Sharpay answered

"Well your nephew has been keeping me up at night so I needed it" Kelsi said sticking her tongue out, as they finished the last bag they put all the gifts in a box and sat down to eat dinner. As they chatted over their rice, their door bell rang

"Ooh that must be Gabriella, Martha, and Taylor" Sharpay said all excited and ran over to the intercom

"Hey you going to let us in, its freezing out here" Taylor said through the intercom

"You think you'd be used to East Coast weather by now" Sharpay joked and buzzed them in, Taylor, Martha, and Gabriella made their way up to the apartment and Sharpay met them at the door

"For your information, I spend so much time in the classroom I don't get to go outside" Taylor said as she hugged Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella made their way inside hugging Kelsi, Ryan and Zeke

"I'm so glad you girls are here" Kelsi said as they seated themselves around the dining room table "I don't know if I can handle wedding mode Sharpay anymore" Kelsi joked

"Can't be any worse then opening day Sharpay" Gabriella joked as Sharpay lightly slapped her on the arm

"Well I'm going to go ahead and go back to the hotel" Derby smiled taking the opportunity to leave the young adults alone

"You can always stay here mom" Ryan said standing up "Sharpay usually stays with Zeke"

"Nah you guys need to spend time with your friends Ducky I'll be back tomorrow morning" Derby said as she kissed her son on the head saying her good byes to the others and leaving the apartment

"So what are you doing on your last nights of freedom?" Taylor asked Zeke and Sharpay as they all settled back down

"Well Zeke and I both agreed we wont tell the other what we did" Sharpay said as she held onto Zeke's hand

"Well Troy said he had something planned but he wouldn't tell me what it was" Gabriella chimed in "Saying something along the lines guy stuff"

"Yeah and Jason said he was going to try and pick up a box of cigars" Martha smiled

"Where is Jason anyway I thought he was coming in with you?" Kelsi asked

"Well he had a paper to write, said he'd come in with Chad" Martha answered

"Oh dear" Zeke laughed "Those two on a plane, I feel sorry for the flight attendants"

"So it's still pretty early you guys want to go out" Taylor suggested "I mean we're not in town for long I don't want to waste it"

"I don't see why not" Ryan said "what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know we cant do a lot of things since we're all underage" Gabriella said

"Well there is this really good pizzeria down the street" Zeke said "besides I'm still hungry"

"Me too" Sharpay said chiming in

"Great" Martha said getting up "lets go then" All of them started getting ready to go outside, but Kelsi was dragging a bit behind

"You okay honey?" Ryan asked seeing her spaced out

"Yeah it's just the baby has been kicking a lot" Kelsi answered putting a scarf on

"We can stay here if you want we don't have to go out" Ryan suggested

"I'll be alright I think he's just restless, I'll be alright" Kelsi smiled as she kissed her husband and headed out with the others

* * *

It was finally the big day and instead of sleeping in her nice comfy bed next to her husband Kelsi found herself laying on the couch watching some sappy movie, she sighed and rubbed her swollen belly thinking to herself in the semi darkness. Wondering if she should be worried her doctor and the books she had been reading said that lack of sleep was normal the closer it came to giving birth. But last night she felt a little worried when she was awoken by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, she had gotten them before but she just chalked it up to braxton hicks contractions and ignored them but as she layed on the couch she noticed that she was getting them every few minutes. After a hour they eventually went away, and she still found herself laying there trying hard to get some sleep.

Ryan rolled over and noticed that it was empty he sighed knowing Kelsi was up again not able to sleep, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 3 in the morning he yawned and got out of bed to join her in the living room to make sure she was alright

"Cant sleep?" Ryan asked as he saw her getting a glass of water

"How'd ya guess?" Kelsi asked laughing

"You've been having this problem for the last few nights" Ryan smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table

"I think I'm just anxious, it's normal" Kelsi answered setting her empty glass in the sink

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked "I mean you're supposed to be resting"

"Well tell your son that" Kelsi laughed "I'll be alright" Ryan smiled at Kelsi she was so cute and he was convinced that she didn't know how much he loved her especially now that she was so close to giving birth to their son, he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her

"I love you" he said as he held her in his arms, she sighed in contentment

"I love you too, happy valentines day" she whispered, Ryan smiled and held her closer "I think I'm ready to go back to bed" Kelsi said stifling another yawn. Ryan let go and walked back into the bedroom and it didn't take Kelsi too long before she fell asleep again. It soon became morning and Kelsi and Ryan were laying in bed still sleeping when they were awoken a little rudely

"Come on guys get up I'm getting married today" Sharpay yelled through their door. Ryan let out a low growl

"Come on Shar Kelsi didn't get a lot of sleep last night" he yelled back

"Oh sorry Kels" Sharpay apologized, and came into their room "but you need to go meet Zeke at his apartment"

"Shar I'm still sleeping" Ryan protested lifting the covers to his chest

"Whatever Ry, the guys are already there and I told them you were on your way so go take a shower and get out of this apartment before I have the girls give you a makeover" Sharpay ordered and Ryan got out of bed

"Fine but tell Zeke if there isn't any coffee there I'm going to kill him" Ryan grumbled as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Sharpay smiled at her handy work and left the room giving Kelsi a little while longer to sleep. As Ryan left the apartment grumbling something about killing Sharpay after next month the girls soon arrived with breakfast, coffee, and tea for Kelsi and Sharpay "Alright girls we're giving Kelsi a little while longer to sleep" Sharpay said as they asked where she was "She didn't sleep too good last night"

"It's no use any more I'm awake" a very sleepy Kelsi said from her doorway

"Morning sleepy head" Gabriella smiled as she handed Kelsi a mug of tea from the corner coffee house, Kelsi let out a small yawn and gladly excepted the mug from her friend

"Thanks" Kelsi mumbled as she went to see what sort of breakfast goodies the girls picked up the baby gave a light kick and Kelsi smiled rubbing her belly

"Okay well why don't you go take a shower Kelsi and we'll get started on Taylor and Gabriella's make up" Sharpay said pulling out a make up bag Kelsi nodded from her danish and headed to the bathroom and started to the shower the baby seemed to be quiet most of the morning except for the occasional kick that almost brought Kelsi to her knees and made the other girls worried

"Are you going to be alright Kels?" Martha asked seeing Kelsi almost double over

"Yeah," Kelsi said with a weak smile "I think he's just upset that daddy and mommy were rudely awaken by his auntie this morning"

"Hey it's not my fault you two forgot to set your alarm this morning" Sharpay shot back as Gabriella was putting on her make up

"Alright you two we don't have much time before we have to be at the reception hall so stop arguing" Taylor cut in

* * *

At Zeke's apartment Ryan showed up with a big mug of coffee and a sour look on his face, it seemed after he left the apartment he had gone all the way down to the corner coffee shop and as he stepped up to order his coffee someone cut in front of him and ordered at least 20 difficult orders and then Ryan got the added bonus of having said person spill a tall order of cappuccino on his shirt

"Whoa" Zeke said as he answered the door "You need the shower man?"

"Yes I do" Ryan answered in a half smile, and came inside "Where are the others?" he asked looking around for the other men

"Jason went to get coffee and doughnuts for everyone, Chad is in the shower, and Troy is getting dressed " Zeke answered shutting the door behind him Ryan made himself comfortable on Zeke's couch and grabbed the news paper "Make yourself comfortable" Zeke laughed, after Chad left the shower Ryan jumped in and got cleaned up. As he started putting his tuxedo on in Zeke's room he heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Ryan said as he fiddled with his tie Zeke came in looking a little nervous "You alright?" Ryan said noticing the groom to be worried glances around the room

"I need to ask you a favor" Zeke said

"What's up man?" Ryan asked abandoning his tie for the moment

"I need quick dancing lessons" Zeke smiled Ryan laughed and went back to his tie

"You mean Sharpay didn't order dance lessons for you to take?" he laughed

"Well she did but I've been so busy lately I didn't have time" Zeke winced

"What do you need? I mean what kind of dance moves do you need?" Ryan asked sitting down next to Zeke

"Remember when we had to learn to waltz for our prom I kind of want to recreate it" Zeke answered

"Okay," Ryan smiled standing up "The thing is we can't do it here not enough room"

"No, I'm not doing it in front of the other guys" Zeke protested

"Sorry big guy you have no choice" Ryan laughed as he went into Zeke's living room and started to moving things out of the way

"Whats going on?" Troy asked as Zeke left his room embarrassed

"Zeke needs quick dance lessons" Ryan answered moving the coffee table towards the wall as the other guys started laughing

"Don't laugh" Zeke yelled "I don't want to look like a fool when it comes time to dance with Sharpay she's so much better than I am" Ryan looked through some of Zeke's music and picked one out

"Perfect" he smiled putting the CD in and pressing play, he walked over to Zeke and placed his hands in the right places earning another round of giggles from the guys and Troy pulled out his camera capturing a picture "It's not that hard its a simple box step" Ryan smiled showing him the steps. It wasn't too long before Zeke was starting to understand the steps the others were starting to get a real kick of it when Chad's phone went off

"Talk to me" Chad said as he answered the phone trying to stop giggling

"Whats so funny?" Taylor asked on the other end

"I'll show you the video later" Chad laughed

"Well, I'm calling on behalf of Sharpay who says that you need to get down to the reception hall now before she blows a gasket" Taylor ordered

"Alright well we'll be leaving here in a minute after Fred and Ginger are done" Chad snickered as the others started again getting death stares from Zeke

"I'm done" Zeke said in a huff letting go of Ryan and going into his room "Come on lets go before Sharpay divorces me before the ceremony" Zeke said coming back out with his suit jacket in his hands. The men made their way downstairs where there was a car waiting for them they made their way to the hall being met by Kelsi and Martha who were there to make sure they got there on time

"Took you guys long enough" Kelsi joked as the boys exited the car

"Well Zeke needed a few quick tips" Ryan smiled kissing his wife

"What kind of tips?" Kelsi asked as she winced a bit

"Dance tips" Ryan answered "Are you alright?" he asked seeing the pain in her eyes

"I'm fine" Kelsi half smiled "I just don't think the baby enjoyed my small breakfast"

"Want me to get you something?" Ryan asked looking around for some food

"No I'll be fine as long as the ceremony doesn't last that long" Kelsi said as another sharp pain shot through her doubling her over again "Okay maybe not" she said as she sat down in the nearest chair

"Is she okay?" Taylor asked seeing Kelsi slumping down in a chair

"I don't know" Kelsi said as she started to feel a little dizzy

"She doesn't look good" Taylor said "maybe she needs to see a doctor"

"No I'll be alright besides I'm the maid of honor" Kelsi protested

"You need to see someone soon Kelsi you've been like this the last few days" Ryan argued

"Whats going on?" Sharpay asked as she joined the others

"Something is wrong with Kelsi" Taylor answered, Sharpay walked over to Kelsi and sat down next to her

"Are you having more pains in your stomach?" Sharpay asked as Kelsi shook her head "how long have they been happening?"

"Since last night off and on" Kelsi answered, Sharpay nodded her head and turned to Ryan

"I'll tell them the wedding is going to be delayed for a bit take her to the hospital Ryan it may be nothing but you cant take any chances" Sharpay said handing Ryan her phone and walking away

"You heard her honey" Ryan said as Troy and Chad joined them

"Is everything okay play maker?" Troy asked

"She needs to go to the hospital she might be going into labor" Taylor told the men "is the car still outside?" she asked Chad stuck his head outside and nodded his head in affirmative and Troy and Ryan carried Kelsi out to the car and sped away with Kelsi and Ryan to the hospital.

"I hope she's going to be okay" Troy said worried for Kelsi

"She'll be fine if things go right we'll have another small person in our group" Chad smiled as they joined the others back in the reception hall

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi made it to the hospital with the driver being able to miss every red light in the city and the traffic that usually surrounded the city on a Sunday, Ryan pushed Kelsi through the doors in her wheelchair as they told the receptionist what was going on and she directed them to the birthing suite where they could be taken care of. After being checked in and settling into a room Kelsi was hooked up to a baby monitor. They sat there for a while watching the monitor and it seemed that Ryan had jumped every time there was a little noise

"You okay Ryan?" Kelsi asked amused at her husband's actions

"This is so weird" Ryan said looking at the stuff to hooked up to Kelsi

"Well that's to monitor my contractions if I have any and the other one is to monitor the baby's heartbeat" Kelsi said pointing to the two discs on her stomach, Ryan shook his head and took Kelsi's hand

"You scared?" he asked hoping she might be as scared as he was

"A little I mean what if it is time for the baby come, it's too soon" Kelsi said tears starting to brim her eyes "I mean we don't really have everything we barley have a crib"

"Hey we have that don't we?" Ryan asked trying to soothe her

"Yeah, but what about a car seat and all the other things we need" Kelsi argued

"Well get those things" Ryan assured "don't worry about it, just think we might be meeting our son soon keep that in your head" Kelsi smiled as Ryan leaned in and kissed her softly "I love you" he whispered

"Alright love birds that's why you two are in here" the doctor interrupted them, Kelsi and Ryan broke apart and started to blush as the doctor smiled at them gently "Okay Kelsi I've been going over your progress on the monitor and you haven't had any real contractions they're just small ones. Nothing to get too alarmed about but you need to take it slow for the remainder of your pregnancy which means no stress"

"Well I have a wedding to attend here is it okay if I still go to that?" Kelsi asked

"I don't see why not just take it easy" the doctor ordered

"I think I can handle that" Kelsi smiled

"Okay if there are any other problems don't hesitate to come back" the doctor finished as she left the room. Kelsi breathed a big sigh of relief as she left and turned to Ryan

"Dodged a bullet there didn't we?" she asked Ryan as he helped her sit up at the edge of the bed. As Kelsi waddled to the bathroom to put her dress on Ryan's phone started to ring, he walked out of the room and answered it

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Ryan" Sharpay said "Is Kelsi okay?" she asked

"Yeah just a false start the doctor said she has to take it easy for the remainder of her pregnancy" Ryan answered

"Are you guys coming back?" Sharpay asked "I don't know how much longer the guests can wait"

"Yeah we're coming back Kelsi is getting changed as we speak" Ryan answered as he saw Kelsi struggle to put her shoes back on

"Okay, we'll wait for you guys to come back" Sharpay said as she hung up the phone. Ryan did the same and rejoined Kelsi in her room leaning down to help her with her shoes

"Thanks I can barely reach them anymore" Kelsi sighed as she pushed herself off the bed "Was that Sharpay?" she asked as they checked out

"Yeah they are waiting on us, so I'll get us a cab and let you get all signed out" Ryan said heading out to find a cab.

They arrived back at the reception hall being greeted by the whole gang who spent most of the time they were gone worried over Kelsi

"I'm glad you're alright" Jason said as he gave Kelsi a hug

"Thanks Jase" Kelsi said "now can you let me go" she joked as Jason held on a little too tight

"Well we better start this thing before I start losing guests" Sharpay said pulling everyone back together. Martha went to tell the minister to start the ceremony as everyone went to sit down and the girls went to get into position. Troy, Chad and Jason kissed their respective girlfriends and followed Zeke to the alter as the girls and Ryan stayed behind before the procession started Sharpay pulled Kelsi aside "You going to be alright?" Sharpay whispered to Kelsi

"I'm going to be just fine" Kelsi assured

"Good, you worried me back there" Sharpay sighed embracing her "I don't want anything to happen to my sawed-off Sondheim"

"I'll be fine Shar" Kelsi smiled at her nickname "now lets get you married" she smiled as they walked back to the others. Ryan smiled at his girls and took Sharpay's arm as the girls left ahead of them with Taylor, Gabriella and Martha as her bridesmaids and Kelsi as her made of honor, he took a deep breath and led Sharpay down the aisle. As he passed her off to Zeke he shook his hand and then joined his side as his best man. The ceremony was beautiful and very touching, as the party the got started Ryan joined his wife and the other wildcats at their table.

"In tradition" the DJ said as the guests started to settle down "The best man and maid of honor give the first toasts of the night" he finished handing off the mic to Ryan who took the mic standing up to a chorus of cheers from the table

"Well I for one am glad that we are finally here, not just because of what happened earlier today but what happened a few years ago. Sharpay and myself had just moved to Albuquerque and lets just say we were never easy to make friends with others in fact it wasn't until well into our high school days that we had made any real friends. But I do remember this one constant in our life even if my sister didn't want it, it was Zeke. Today Zeke not only do you become part of our family you become part of our lives more then you ever had in the past. You were there for our family through good times and bad and I'll never be able to think of ways to repay you for them. You have become more then a brother in law to me you have become my brother. And to my sister Sharpay, I love you more then any words can describe and I'm so glad you were able to find love as true and pure as the love I have found with Kelsi" Ryan finished his toast and everyone took a drink their drink as Kelsi was passed the mic

"As most people know I'm not one for speeches, I'm more used to expressing my feelings and thoughts in music but when Sharpay asked me to be her maid of honor no lyrics or poems I wrote or anyone else could write can express the love I see between her and Zeke so I'm just going to wing it here" Kelsi laughed "When the Evans first graced East High they immediately took over the drama department and I became Sharpay's sawed-off Sondheim as she lovingly or at least I hope it is liked to call me and Ryan's sometimes dance partner, but then not too long after I met a big soft hearted basketball player named Zeke who along with his teammates took me in as their little sister now being as small as I am it's easy to loose me in a crowd but it was always them who kept an eye out for me and protected me and I'll never forget that. Zeke and I have a bit of a special relationship cause we both hopelessly fell head over heels for these two Evans and it can't be denied even if we tried. But we didn't do it for reasons some would think of we did it cause we saw something in them most other's didn't, we saw compassion caring and love. Looking at you two today I see the same thing in both of your eyes and I know it will be carried to everything you do in your lives whether its with your twins or its with the other things you do in life. I know you will face it head on with compassion caring and love" Kelsi finished as the guests took another drink

Ryan and Kelsi were seated at the table watching the others dance and have a good time when Kelsi turned to her husband

"Why aren't you out there?" she asked seeing Ryan watch the others dance

"I'm happy here with my wife" Ryan answered smiling

"Come on Ry, how many times do you get to dance at your sister's wedding?" Kelsi asked, before Ryan could answer Sharpay joined them

"You two coming out there or what?" Sharpay asked taking a drink of water

"Nah I think I'm going to stay off my feet you should go out there with her Ryan have fun" Kelsi said trying to pry Ryan from his seat

"Come on little brother lets show these guys how its done" Sharpay said pulling Ryan out onto the dance floor almost reluctantly, Kelsi used her digital camera to take a few pictures as Ryan pulled Sharpay as best as he could around the dance floor. It turned to a slower song as Troy grabbed Sharpay for a quick dance and Gabriella was dancing with Ryan, Kelsi let out a small content sigh at the view in front of her as the couples were twirling around the floor she sat there and rubbed her belly with a slight smile on her face when someone joined her

"How ya doing Kels?" Zeke asked as he sat down next to her with a drink in his hand

"I couldn't be happier" Kelsi smiled "Hows it feel to finally be married?"

"I don't think words can describe" Zeke laughed taking a drink "Why aren't you out there dancing with Ryan?"

"The doctor told me to take it easy so I'm heading her orders" Kelsi answered

"Now I'm sure she wouldn't object to one slow dance or two come on" Zeke said setting his drink down and pulling her out on the floor, Zeke gently took her by the waist and danced with her "See no harm done" he smiled as he gently dipped her. They kept on dancing until Zeke felt someone tapping on his shoulder

"Mind if I cut in?" Troy asked as he handed Sharpay off to Zeke and took Kelsi in his arms

"How you feeling play maker?" Troy asked as they swayed to the music

"Much better then I was earlier, I think it was just the stress of the wedding" Kelsi answered

"Well you sure worried the heck out of us, I don't know what I would do if something happened to ya" Troy smiled

"I'm a lot tougher then I seem Troy" Kelsi laughed "I've been through way too much for something bad to happen, and so has Ryan" Kelsi finished as she nodded towards her husband who was currently twirling Gabriella around

"Well just tell that boy of yours that he needs to wait a month to make an appearance" Troy laughed

"You know Evans' they always have to make an entrance" Kelsi smiled as Ryan approached them

"You talking about me again?" Ryan asked as him and Gabriella caught up with them

"Nothing out of the norm Evans" Troy smiled "have fun?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Oh yeah Ryan and I were discussing running off together" Gabriella joked taking Troy's hand "What about you and Kelsi?"

"Oh she was just telling me how handsome and irresistible I am" Troy smiled all cocky and Gabriella lightly smacked his arm "Well you just better dance with me before Kelsi and I run away then" Troy joked as they walked away leaving Ryan and Kelsi alone

"Dance with me?" Ryan asked extending his hand

"Of course" Kelsi answered leaning into his embrace, the rest of the night went by quickly and as Sharpay and Zeke rode off back to his apartment Kelsi and Ryan hailed a cab to go back to their apartment. Closing the door behind them they both let out a sigh of relief knowing that the day was over and that they had the place to themselves with no interference from Ryan's mom or the rest of the Wildcats

"I am exhausted" Ryan said throwing himself down on the couch and loosening his tie

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Kelsi yawned setting herself down more gingerly, Ryan grabbed her feet and set them in his lap massaging them with great delicacy "Oh wow you have no idea how good that feels" Kelsi sighed as Ryan smiled. Kelsi yawned again feeling her eyelids start to get the better of her "I think I'm ready to go to bed" Ryan looked up at the clock above their mantle noting that it was a quarter till midnight

"But you haven't received your Valentines gift yet" he protested

"Come on Ryan I'm really tired" Kelsi argued

"It's not much just stay here I'll go get it" Ryan said pulling Kelsi's feet off of his lap and running into the other room. He quickly returned with a card and a small box in his hand, Kelsi took them smiling and opened up the card

"Let's see" she began reading the card "To my lovely wife, we've been through a lot of things we've had ups and we've had downs but the one thing that has always remained has been us. I'm so happy to be able to spend this day with you and I look forward to many more. I love you more then words can say and I'm so happy that you're the mother of my child. Love Ryan" Kelsi felt the tears start to well up in her eyes as she finished "I love it" she whispered kissing Ryan with as much passion as she could muster

"I'm glad you do" Ryan grinned handing her the box "Now open this" Kelsi gentle opened up the box to find a charm bracelet inside

"Wow" she breathed looking at the various charms. There was a red and white wildcat, a musical note, a pair of baby booties and three initials a K, a R, and a V for the baby "Oh my goodness Ryan this is amazing" Kelsi smiled kissing her husband using a little more vigor then the first time. Ryan laughed and took the bracelet fastening it around her wrist

"Now you'll have me and our baby with you always" he smiled picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

"As much as I'd love to show you how much I appreciate my gift" Kelsi smiled as the crossed the living room heading for their bedroom "I'm too exhausted"

"That's okay besides the doctor said to take it easy" Ryan smiled laying her down on the bed "So I'm going to grab your pajamas and get you all tucked in" Ryan headed to her dresser to grab her a nightgown and when he returned he noticed that she had already fallen asleep, smiling to himself he went over to her and gently removed her glasses kissed her on the forehead and covered her up under their comforter. He went and put some pajamas on and climbed in next to her as she immediately cuddled in next to him he kissed the top of her head as he turned out the light

**Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, and I promise to get started on the last chapter when I get back since I'll have a more agreeable computer ya know one that doesnt like to take joy in making me angry. Happy Valentines Day and I hope everyone out there found thier Prince Charming **


	8. Chapter 8

Heaven

Part 8

Well guys this is it, the last chapter L, I promise there is going to be a epilogue in the future probably sometime in the next week. I hope you all enjoy this is one monster of a chapter, because I couldn't find places to cut, so I kept it all in. Thanks to Kim (aka fallinrain) for helping me through everything and she already saw it but she gets a small mention later in the chapter, and that's my way of saying THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!.

Like I said before enjoy and please review

* * *

Kelsi sighed as she looked out the window, it was late at night and she was terribly missing Ryan. He had to go back to Albuquerque for a few days; his mom had needed some help back at Lava Springs before the summer season started. Their doctor had assured him that Kelsi wouldn't be due for another week, so he was able to go there for a few days and promised to be home by the time Kelsi was set to give birth. Leaving her with Zeke and Sharpay so incase anything had happened she would be safe with them. And yet still she missed Ryan like crazy. She had just hung up the phone with him and he seemed to feel the same way, he had promised to call her the next day and wished her a good night's sleep. But how was she supposed to when she felt like she did when Ryan was halfway across the world and she ached almost every night to hold him.

"He'll be back in a few days" Sharpay said when she found Kelsi staring absent mindly out the window at the still falling snow

"I know it's just hard, I feel like we've spent most of our marriage being apart" Kelsi sighed as she looked down at her empty tea mug

"Well he did promise to take some time after the baby is born" Zeke piped up

"You're right" Kelsi smiled rubbing her belly "I think its just weird being here with you guys instead of being home" Sharpay gave a mock look of hurt "It's not that I don't appreciate you guys taking me in, it's just I sleep better when I'm at home"

"Well off that insult I think I'm going to go to bed" Sharpay smiled as she took Zeke's hand and headed to their bedroom "It'll be alright Kelsi I promise" she finished before closing the door behind them

Kelsi hoped that she was right it was torture being without Ryan this close to her due date, she put her cup in the sink and laid down in Zeke and Sharpay's extra room closing her eyes and hoping she could fall asleep as fast as she could. She was starting to drift off when she heard a knock at her door; she rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of bed. Zeke was standing there in a pair of pajama bottoms and he had a frazzled look on his face.

"Kelsi I'm really sorry to wake you but Sharpay thinks she's going into labor" Zeke said almost faster than he meant too

"Labor?" Kelsi asked still asleep and not really up to visitors this early in the morning

"Babies coming" Zeke spat out and that woke up Kelsi all the way

"Where is she?" Kelsi asked

"In our bathroom" Zeke answered as Kelsi pushed past him and went into their bathroom. She walked in and found Sharpay sitting on the toilet with a pained look on her face

"You okay?" Kelsi asked almost regretting the question

"Does it look like it?" Sharpay yelled out

"Okay well Zeke I'll call a cab and you help Sharpay downstairs" Kelsi directed as she left the bathroom. It wasn't too long before they got into the cab and were driving towards the hospital. There they sat in the birthing room with Sharpay hooked to monitors going into panic mode Kelsi was still trying to get a hold of Ryan after she left the room while the doctor examined Sharpay; Kelsi paced the hallway testing Ryan a message when her phone finally rang. Kelsi answered it to get on the other line a very frazzled and tired Ryan.

"What's going on with Sharpay?" Ryan asked

"She might be going into labor" Kelsi answered, happy to finally get a hold of her husband

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked

"Well I'm outside of the room waiting, the doctor is examining her right now" Kelsi answered "It's like deja-vu. I mean we were in the same situation last month"

"I know I'm hoping it's a false alarm like then too, cause I can catch a plane right now but I don't think I'll get out there in time" Ryan sighed

"Well she does have me and Zeke she'll be alright" Kelsi assured, she sat down and noticed the doctor coming out Sharpay's room with Zeke "Hold on Ryan the doctor is coming out" Kelsi said as she walked over to the doctor and Zeke "Is she okay?" Kelsi asked Zeke and the doctor

"It's a false alarm, apparently she just had bad gas" Zeke answered "they're sending her home"

"You get that honey?" Kelsi asked Ryan

"Yeah" Ryan answered breathing a sigh of relief "let me talk to Sharpay" he said and Kelsi went in to her room

"You decent?" Kelsi asked as she opened up the curtain

"Yeah" Sharpay answered "I'm ready to go now" Sharpay said ripping the curtain open

"I'll tell Zeke" Kelsi said and handed the phone to Sharpay "its Ryan he wants to talk to you" she finished before leaving the room to tell Zeke they were ready

"Hey Ryan how's Albuquerque?" Sharpay asked as she took the phone and watched Kelsi waddle out

"It's great; things are coming together out here pretty well. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked

"Well besides feeling dumb and thinking gas is contractions I'm just fine" Sharpay deadpanned

"Hey it happens nothing to feel bad about. It's always better safe than sorry right?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I guess so" Sharpay sighed

"Look I'm coming home in two days; I think Mr. Fulton can handle things without me for now. Then I'm going to take you guys out to dinner" Ryan said

"Sounds great, besides I think your wife could really use a night out with her husband," Sharpay perked up

"I kind of figured that" Ryan laughed

"You ready to go?" Zeke asked as he re-entered the room

"Look Ry, Zeke is ready to go and I'm sure you're itching to go back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Sharpay said

"Deal, let me say good night to my wife" Ryan asked as Sharpay handed the phone back to Kelsi

"Hey" Kelsi yawned as she took the phone

"Okay, I'm going to bed now I suggest you do the same thing when you guys get home" Ryan said sweetly

"Yes, sir" Kelsi laughed

"I'm going to go ahead and cut this trip short, and I'll be home in a few days" Ryan said

"You don't have to do that honey" Kelsi objected

"I should I think I'm needed more at home then I am out here, besides I think Fulton can handle things from here" Ryan answered "Besides I miss you too much"

"I miss you too honey, and I'll see you in a few days" Kelsi smiled

"Alright goodnight" Ryan said

"Nite" Kelsi answered as she hung up her phone

* * *

After a mostly un restful night sleep, Ryan awoke to his phone ringing he picked it up and laughed as the caller I.D read Chad's name he opened it up and tried to sound less crankier then he felt at the moment

"Evans why didn't you tell me you were in town?" Chad asked as Ryan didn't even get the chance to greet his friend

"I've been kind of busy ever since I got here," Ryan answered "besides how did you know I was in town?"

"My mom saw you at the Mc Donald's the other day" Chad answered

"Oh right I was getting lunch for some of the staff I thought I had saw her" Ryan thought back to that day

"Well what are you doing today?" Chad asked

"Well I was going to call my very pregnant wife then I have the rest of the day to do paperwork" Ryan winced

"Well call your wife then you and I can hang out, I haven't seen you since the wedding" Chad laughed

"I guess I can do that" Ryan sighed I'll call you when I'm ready to go" Ryan answered and then hung up the phone. He looked at the clock on his phone and noticed it was almost 10 am which meant it was almost 1 pm back home so he quickly dialed up Kelsi's phone and it was answered on the second ring. But the person on the other line sounded as if she was still asleep "Hey Kels you still asleep?" Ryan asked softly

"Yeah not only did your sister keep me up most of the night, when we got home your son went on a kicking spree" Kelsi yawned

"Oh, sorry honey" Ryan smiled "I just wanted to call and see if everything was alright"

"Well since I haven't had a frantic Zeke knocking on my door yet, I think it will be a quiet day" Kelsi laughed "What about you what are you doing today more work?" Kelsi asked

"Well Chad called and he wants to hang out I guess" Ryan sighed

"Go for it has some fun while you're out there, you know what they say all work and no play make Jack a dull boy" Kelsi laughed

"Yeah well Jack didn't have a mountain of tax stuff to do" Ryan chuckled

"Isn't that what Carter is for?" Kelsi asked referring to their personal accountant

"Yeah but he's in the Pocono's with his fifth wife" Ryan sighed

"Well you should spend some time with Chad maybe you guys can go golfing" Kelsi suggested

"Yeah I'd actually enjoy that" Ryan smiled

"Just don't make him caddy for you, you didn't hear all the things he said about you and Sharpay after that one time" Kelsi laughed

"Oh he told me a few of them" Ryan said "I think he'll enjoy it this time"

"Good, well I have a shopping date with Sharpay later I need to get some sleep" Kelsi said holding back another yawn

"Alright honey I love you, and I cant wait to get home" Ryan smiled

"Well it better be soon because I don't know how much longer I can stay here" Kelsi sighed

"I'll be home before you know it, love you" Ryan said

"Love you too" Kelsi said back before hanging up the phone, she threw an arm over her eyes and let out a slight growl of frustration. It was 1 o' clock in the afternoon and she felt lazy for still being in bed. She threw the covers off and got up. Throwing on her robe she walked out into the living room to find Zeke and Sharpay relaxing on the couch

"Hey there sleepy head" Zeke smiled as he saw her come out

"Hey guys" Kelsi yawned plopping down in an arm chair

"Sorry about last night Kels" Sharpay said rubbing her belly "I really thought those were contractions"

"It's alright Sharpay, no harm done just as long as there isn't any more mad rushes tonight" Kelsi smiled

"Well, I'm going to need to go to work." Zeke cut in standing up "We have a big party coming in tonight and I need to get the deserts they ordered ready. I'll see you ladies tonight, and I'm brining home dinner"

"Alright honey" Sharpay said trying to pull herself up until Zeke helped her "We're going to go shopping today"

"Alright have fun and be careful" Zeke said kissing his wife and waving goodbye to Kelsi before heading out the door

* * *

Ryan was sitting in his office going over the tax numbers for the twentieth time that day and was rubbing his temples. He sighed and looked over at the picture he had on his desk of him and Kelsi on their wedding day, he had his arms protectively around her as she had her's wrapped around his neck. It made him miss her even more, it was hard on him being away from her and he hated the fact that this job kept him from being away from her so much. As he went back to his work he felt himself get lost in the numbers it seemed like a good long time before he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and found Chad standing in front of him

"Hey Evans" Chad said

"Hey Chad" Ryan smiled back "have a seat" he said as he pointed to the chair across the desk from him. Chad did as he was told and looked through the mountain of paperwork on his desk

"Wow dude" he gaped "what is this?"

"Tax work" Ryan sighed putting down the paper he had in his hand "and lots of it"

"You can't expect to do this all by yourself Ryan, you'll get buried" Chad laughed

"Yeah well if I don't get it done I wont be able to go home and I don't want to face not only Kelsi's wrath but Sharpay's wrath" Ryan laughed

"Well just take a break" Chad reasoned "Let's at least go shoot a few rounds of golf" Ryan smiled thinking back to what Kelsi had said and thought that Chad and Kelsi were right he chuckled a bit and grabbed his newsboy cap off of his desk and stood up

"Alright come on" Ryan said heading out of the office

* * *

Back in New York Kelsi and Sharpay were sitting at a restaurant having a late lunch before heading out shopping

"I hope they have that changing table we saw on the internet yesterday" Sharpay smiled over her side salad, Kelsi just simply nodded as she stirred her cup of soup around "Yeah and maybe if we're lucky they'll have free babies there" Sharpay said trying to get Kelsi's attention who just simply nodded and agreed "Kelsi!" Sharpay yelled softly to get her attention. Kelsi's head snapped up out of her trance

"Sorry" she blushed

"He'll be home in a few days Kelsi, you don't need to be all mopey" Sharpay smiled

"I know it's just hard without him here" Kelsi sighed "and what happens if I go into labor and he can't be here on time, I don't want to have this baby without him"

"You're not alone Kelsi, Zeke and I are here" Sharpay laughed "and if I know my brother he'll find a fighter jet just to get here"

"I guess you're right" Kelsi smiled

"I know I'm right" Sharpay smiled back "excuse me for a second" Sharpay said leaving the table. She headed towards the ladies bathroom before stopping outside the door to pull out her cell phone; she dialed up Ryan's number and let it ring a few times before Ryan finally picked up

"Hello?" Ryan said as he answered it

"Hey Ry, its Shapray. I have a question for you" Sharpay said

"What's up?" Ryan asked as he put down his golf club

"Do you think you can come home early?" Sharpay asked hopefully

"Why?" Ryan asked

"Well I think Kelsi really misses you and it would be a nice surprise if you came home early" Sharpay reasoned

"I still have a mountain of paperwork Shar" Ryan argued

"Bring it home with you; do you really need to be there to do it?" Sharpay asked

"I guess not" Ryan thought, let me see if I can get the pilot to go out tonight" Ryan said

"Great I won't tell Kelsi and you can surprise her tonight" Sharpay smiled

"Alright I'll see you tonight then" Ryan smiled and hung up the phone

* * *

"Who was that?" Chad asked as he shot his golf ball out

"Sharpay, I'm going to head home tonight" Ryan answered and grabbed his club to take a shot

"That's great small person will love it" Chad grinned

"Yeah now all I have to do is break it to Fulton that I'm leaving tonight" Ryan sighed

"I'm sure he'll understand, the guy can't be that bad" Chad reasoned

"Oh you have no idea" Ryan laughed and took his shot. They got into their golf cart and went on a search for their balls

"So how has Kelsi been?" Chad asked

"She's been alright, I think she's been a bit depressed lately" Ryan said turning a corner in the road

"Well you cant blame her I mean she's far away from her family, her mom wont even be there when she gives birth" Chad said

"You're right" Ryan thought

"Why don't you go get Kelsi's mom and take her with you tonight?" Chad asked

"I don't see why I couldn't do that" Ryan smiled "I mean she's always saying that she wants to come to New York after the baby was born why not have her come out and she can be there by her side"

"There ya go" Chad smiled "Oh and there are the balls" Chad called out as he saw the tiny spheres on the side of the road

* * *

Sharpay turned the lock in the door as they finally got home the cab driver was kind enough to help them with all the bags that they gotten from shopping and was more than happy to put down all the bags that he was currently holding. Kelsi politely tipped the driver and bid him farewell as he left the apartment. Sharpay plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the TV as Kelsi did the same.

"I was thinking we can make dinner for Zeke tonight" Kelsi said as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes

"I think that's a good idea" Sharpay smiled "The problem is what are we going to make him?" Kelsi sighed as she headed into the kitchen and started looking in the cupboards finding some noodles and sauce.

"Well we have noodles and sauce" Kelsi announced as she brought the ingredients out and then dived into the freezer finding a package of skinless boneless chicken "and some chicken." Sharpay thought a bit

"I think the cook book is on top of the refrigerator" she chimed in and went to grab the book. As they flipped through it they found a great recipe for chicken cacciatore. As they went to work making dinner they didn't even notice Zeke come through the door

"I'm home guys, and I know I was supposed to pick up dinner but we got so busy" Zeke said as he entered the kitchen to see the girls cooking "what's this?" He asked stunned

"Well honey, Kelsi and I both noticed that you've been working hard to keep us happy so we decided to make dinner for you tonight" Sharpay smiled kissing Zeke

"You didn't have to do that" Zeke smiled

"Don't worry bout it" Kelsi laughed "just go sit down and relax we'll call you when dinner is ready" Kelsi finished as she put the baking dish into the oven. Sharpay put the salad together and joined Zeke in the living room sitting down next to him placing her feet in his lap

"So does Kelsi know Ryan is coming home tonight" Zeke asked as he massaged Sharpay's feet

"How did you find out?" Sharpay asked

"Ryan called me to tell me that he was coming home tonight" Zeke admitted

"Well she doesn't know yet, I'm hoping it stays that way" Sharpay sighed as Zeke hit a spot that had been aching all day. They seemed to be enjoying the moment when they heard a crash in the kitchen

"Kelsi are you okay?" Zeke called out and put Sharpay's feet down to go check on her, Kelsi was hunched over holding her stomach and a puddle of water had surrounded her feet "Is that what I think it is?" Zeke asked stunned. Kelsi nodded her head

"I think the baby is coming" she said in a panicked voice

"Okay um…." Zeke paused gulping back the growing panic in his voice "Okay we need to call a cab so I'm going to go and do that" he announced as he headed towards the door

"Wait Zeke, Ryan" Sharpay butted in

"What about Ryan?" Kelsi asked

"Sorry honey," Sharpay said rubbing Kelsi's arm "but Ryan is coming home tonight, it's supposed to be a surprise"

"Great" Kelsi laughed

"We're just going to have to call him from the road" Zeke reasoned as he went to go hail a cab. Sharpay took Kelsi into her room to help her change into a pair of sweatpants and a new pair of underwear. Zeke came barreling back inside the house with a phone attached to his ear

"Ryan I hope the reason you're not answering the phone is because you're in the air, cause your wife is going into labor" Zeke yelled into the phone and then hung it up "Sorry Kelsi, he must be in the air cause its going straight to voice mail, but the cab is here are we ready to go?" Zeke asked

"Yeah my bag is in the closet and….oh geeze" Kelsi said as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt a contraction go through her body

"Contraction?" Sharpay asked as she helped Kelsi keep her balance, Kelsi nodded her head and sat back down on the bed till it passed

"Okay I think I'm ready" Kelsi said standing back up; Zeke took her arm and balanced her suitcase as he helped her out the door. Finding a very understanding driver to take two pregnant women one of which was actively in labor wasn't too hard on Zeke and the driver was more then willing to help Kelsi into the car. Driving as fast as he could with his emergency blinkers on Sharpay sat in the back seat with Kelsi while Zeke sat up front still trying to get a hold of Ryan "Any luck?" Kelsi asked as she breathed through another contraction

"None yet Kels" Zeke said as he closed his phone in frustration "How she doing?" Zeke asked as he turned his attention to his wife who looked panicked

"Well the timer says they're at least 15 minutes apart, so nothing to get worried about yet" Sharpay confirmed. They arrived at the hospital and Zeke ran to the entrance to grab Kelsi a wheel chair, while Sharpay paid the driver. Kelsi eased herself into the chair and Zeke wheeled her into the hospital's maternity ward, stopping at the front desk Sharpay frantically banged on top of the counter to get the nurses attention which was currently on the magazine she was holding

"May I help you?" she asked in a fake voice

"Yes my sister in law is having a baby and we need help like now!" Sharpay yelled out louder than needed

"Okay, lets take you to get checked out" The nurse said in a calm voice coming around to wheel Kelsi into one of the exam rooms with Sharpay and Zeke following right behind "I'm sorry but you two need to stay out here, if she is in labor you can go into the birthing suite with her but not until then"

* * *

Ryan's plane had just landed when he turned on his phone. He helped his mom and DeAnna off the plane and was heading towards the terminal when he heard Zeke's frantic message

"What's wrong hon?" Derby asked seeing the frightened look on her son's face

"It's Kelsi, she's going into labor" Ryan said almost feeling as if he was going to be sick

"Well call Zeke back and tell him we're on our way" DeAnna ordered as they rushed to grab their bags. Ryan dialed Zeke's number so quickly he was almost afraid he was dialing the wrong number, but was relieved when Zeke answered

"Ryan" Zeke yelled "Where have you been?"

"I just landed," Ryan answered "how is she?"

"She's fine they're examining her right now, they told us to wait outside" Zeke confirmed

"I'm leaving the airport right now as we speak my mom and Kelsi's mom got us a cab" Ryan said as he joined the ladies

"Alright dude just hurry" Zeke finished as he hung up the phone. Ryan got into the cab taking the front seat with the driver

"Mercy hospital now" he ordered as the driver pulled out and made his way towards the hospital as quickly as he could

* * *

Zeke and Sharpay stood vigil outside of the examining room with Sharpay pacing in front of the door while Zeke bit his bottom lip nervously. Every other turn it seemed that Sharpay's face had turned from nervousness to pain

"Are you okay honey?" Zeke asked

"I'm fine, I think my foot pain decided to travel north cause my back is killing me" Sharpay sighed rubbing her lower back. Zeke was about to comfort his wife when the nurse exited Kelsi's room

"Is she alright?" Zeke asked

"She's in labor" the nurse confirmed the obvious "We're moving her into the birthing suite right now"

Kelsi came out the exam room in a wheel chair as they moved her into the birthing suite

"How you doing Kels?" Sharpay asked as she ran to her side

"Oh I've been better" Kelsi said sarcastically "Where's Ryan?"

"He just landed; he'll be here as soon as he can" Zeke assured Kelsi as he walked by her other side. As Kelsi got settled into her room Sharpay grabbed a chair and sat down right next to her as Zeke started to pace the room

"You need to sit down Zeke we could be here for a while" Kelsi laughed at the nervous chef

"I'm going to call Ryan again and see what's taking him so long" Zeke said as he went to leave the room as the doctor entered

"Hello guys I'm Dr. Lewis, I'll be filling in for Dr. Knight whose on vacation" the doctor said as she came in "How are we feeling Kelsi?"

"Like I'm going to explode" Kelsi quipped

"Well that's normal" the doctor chuckled "And you are?" she asked to Zeke and Sharpay

"Oh I'm her sister in law Sharpay and this is my husband Zeke" Sharpay said introducing them

"Okay well I'm going to have to examine Kelsi to see exactly how far along she is, if you two wouldn't mind stepping out" she asked kindly

"Alright we'll be right outside if you need us Kels" Sharpay said holding onto Kelsi's hand

"Please try and call Ryan again if you wouldn't mind" Kelsi pleaded. Sharpay nodded her head as she left the room. Zeke pulled out his phone and dialed up Ryan's phone

Ryan heard his phone go off and answered it quickly "Yeah Zeke?" Ryan said as soon as he put it to his ear

"Hey man where are you?" Zeke asked frantically

"In traffic there is a huge accident out here and traffic is moving at a snails pace" Ryan said frustrated

"Well if you don't get here soon Kelsi is going to have this baby before you get here" Zeke said

"I'm close if I have to run there I'll be there just hang on" Ryan said as he hung up the phone. Zeke took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face.

"He's almost here, there was a huge accident that's blocking the bridge" Zeke sighed

"We'll be alright" Sharpay assured as the doctor called them back into the room.

"Well she's about 5 cm along and doing really well" Dr. Lewis said "Are you okay?" the doctor asked Sharpay who had a small grimace on her face

"Yeah, I've just been having these back pains" Sharpay answered

"How far along are you?" Dr. Lewis asked moving in next to her

"Thirty three weeks" Sharpay answered

"And I'm guessing you're having twins" the doctor asked and Sharpay nodded her head "Well why don't I take you next door to check you out"

"What about Kelsi?" Sharpay asked

"She'll be alright your husband can stay here with her while I go check you out, it's just a precautionary it may be nothing" the doctor smiled

"Alright," Sharpay smiled "I'll be right back" she finished as she followed the doctor out of the room. Zeke plopped down into the chair that Sharpay had been sitting in and looked like he was about to start sweating bullets

"You going to be okay?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah I'm fine how are you doing?" Zeke asked making sure the concern was solely placed on Kelsi

"Well other than my missing husband and feeling as if I'm passing something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a lemon I'm doing….oh not again" she stopped as another contraction ripped its way through her body

"Okay just breathe," Zeke said taking her hand "You've taken Lamaze right?" he asked as Kelsi nodded her head "Okay then remember to focus on something in the room you got it?" He asked again as Kelsi shook her head

"I can't" she whispered

"Okay, okay let's try this hum" he said rubbing her back

"Hum?" Kelsi asked as if Zeke had lost his mind

"Yeah my mom did it when she was in labor with my youngest brother it's supposed to keep your mind off the pain" Zeke reassured as Kelsi kept shooting him weird looks "Just trust me" Kelsi shook her head and started to hum, finding it oddly comforting as Zeke continued to rub her back and watch the monitor "Okay it's coming down" Zeke said as the pain started to go away

"Wow," she said as she felt her body start to relax

"Feel better?" Zeke asked

"Yeah thanks Zeke" Kelsi smiled, she was about to ask about Sharpay when the doctor came back in

"Kelsi you mind if I steal Zeke for a moment?" the doctor asked and Kelsi shook her head in the affirmative

"You going to be alright Kels?" Zeke asked

"Yeah, go I'll be alright" Kelsi said "bring me back some ice chips if you wouldn't mind" Kelsi asked

"You got it" Zeke smiled as he followed the doctor out of her room, Zeke looked around for Sharpay but she was nowhere to be found "Where's Sharpay?" he asked

"She's in labor" the doctor answered

"Ha ha," Zeke laughed "That's really funny, where is my wife?" he asked again with a straight face

"She's getting settled into her room as we speak" the doctor assured that she was not joking "Is there someone who can stay with your sister in law?"

"Well her husband is on his way but he's stuck in traffic" Zeke said as he felt his palms get sweaty

"Why don't you check on Sharpay and I'll go check on Kelsi" the doctor said as Zeke shook his head and headed towards Sharpay's room. He knocked softly and found Sharpay just getting into her bed

"Hey" she said slightly embarrassed "how's Kelsi?"

"She's just fine, how are you" he asked sitting down next to her and taking her hand

"Totally not prepared for this" Sharpay sighed "I mean what are we going to do Ryan isn't even here yet and now I'm in…great" she said as a contraction rocked her body

"You're alright, just slow deep breaths" Zeke said rubbing her hand and watched the monitor waiting for the contraction to subside

"You should go back to Kelsi, she shouldn't be alone" Sharpay said as she felt her body go back to normal

"Are you sure, I mean Ryan should be here any minute" Zeke said not really wanting to leave

"Go, I'll be fine if I need anything I'll have a nurse come and get you" Sharpay assured

"Alright I'll be just a minute" Zeke said "And I'll come back with ice" he finished and walked down the hall to Kelsi's room. He heard the unmistakable cry of a contraction as he entered the room. The nurse was sitting down next to her as it subsided

"You going to be alright?" She asked as Kelsi nodded her head "okay, I'll be right back" she finished as she left the room

"So tell me that Sharpay going into labor is just a bad joke" Kelsi said as she munched on some ice chips

"I wish" Zeke laughed as he sat down next to her

"You should be with her" Kelsi smiled

"I don't want you to be alone Kels" Zeke said concerned for his friend

"I'll be alright Ryan should be here any moment" Kelsi assured as yet another contraction ripped through her small body

"Wow that one came quickly" Zeke said in a slightly panicked voice

"It's normal the doctor said I'm getting closer and the contractions should be coming more often" Kelsi winced "Go to Sharpay I'll be fine" Kelsi ordered as Zeke gave her a small hug and headed towards the door and made his way back to Sharpay's room.

"Is she alright?" Sharpay asked as Zeke walked back into her room

"Yeah she told me to be with you right now" Zeke assured as he sat down next to her

"This is not how I expected this day to go" Sharpay sighed

"Well that's life honey" Zeke smiled

"We don't even have names for the girls yet" Sharpay whined

"How about we name them after yours and mine's grand mothers" Zeke asked

"You mean Kimberly and Alexandria?" Sharpay asked "I think I like that" she finished as she felt another contraction "Wow that one hurt a little more than I thought it would" Sharpay said feeling as if her insides were tearing "Uh oh" she said

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked shooting up to his feet

"I think my water just broke" she said as she tried to move herself out of the wet spot

"I'll call the nurse it should be alright" Zeke said as he stuck his head out the door and got the nurse that was on her way in to come in

"Alright Mrs. Baylor I'm going to change your sheets" the nurse said with a smile as she went to help Sharpay out of bed. As she moved Sharpay she got a worried look on her face and ran out of the room

"What was that all about?" Sharpay asked as she saw what got the nurse worked up, it wasn't fluid that came from her but a large amount of blood "oh my god" she said as she felt yet another painful contraction rip through her. Zeke ran to her side and steadied her as she doubled over in pain. The doctor and nurse came running back in with a gurney as Zeke wandered what was going on

"What's going on why is there so much blood" Zeke asked in a panic

"We need to move your wife into delivery now Mr. Baylor" Dr. Lewis said as they helped Sharpay onto the gurney

"Is there something wrong with the babies?" Sharpay asked

"Hopefully not but we need to perform a c-section now before something does" the doctor assured as they started to make their way out of the room. As they passed Kelsi's room the nurse started running into it

"Doctor Lewis don't go too far I think this one is ready to give birth too" the nurse called out to the doctor who was following Sharpay into the operating room. The doctor took a deep frustrated breath and turned to Zeke.

"I'm going to have to perform this c-section on your wife, so I'm going to have my resident help Kelsi" she said as she pulled Zeke aside

"I can't be in two places at once" Zeke said as he looked at his wife then back at Kelsi's room

"Well someone needs to be at Sharpay's side for this" The doctor said. Just then Ryan ran through the door and Zeke let out a sigh of relief

"Where is she Zeke?" Ryan asked as he ran over to him

"I take it you're the husband?" Dr. Lewis asked

"Yes is she okay?" Ryan asked

"She's just fine and so is your sister" the doctor assured

"What's going on with Shar Zeke?" Ryan asked

"She's in labor too, and going in for a c-section" Zeke said

"Oh wow, this is some night" Ryan said with a nervous laugh, as Zeke laughed and shook his head

"Well since you're here now Mr. Evans I'm sure Mr. Baylor can follow me into the operating room now" the doctor said as Ryan shook Zeke's hand

"Thank you Zeke very much" Ryan said as Zeke nodded his head and ran after Sharpay and the doctor

Ryan took a deep breath entering Kelsi's room where she was currently hunched over as a contraction went through her body

"Ryan" she smiled as she saw her husband come in

"I'm here baby" Ryan said as he went to her side

"I'm so glad you're here" she said as the contraction subsided and kissed him deeply

"I'm glad I made in time" Ryan said and held her hand, the resident came into the room as Kelsi was about to say something else

"Alright kids I'm taking over for Dr. Lewis" the doctor said as she put on a pair of gloves and lifted up the covers that covered Kelsi's legs

"Where did Dr. Lewis go?" Kelsi asked

"She had to go help your sister in law deliver your nieces" the doctor answered, she turned to the nurse that followed her in and whispered some orders. The nurse soon returned with stirrups and a tray full of supplies

"Okay Mrs. Evans go ahead and put your legs up in these" the nurse ordered as she and Ryan helped get her legs up into the stirrups.

"Okay" The doctor said as he moved the bed into position "Mrs. Evans on this next contraction we're going to start pushing alright?" Kelsi nodded her head and the whole room waited as Kelsi felt the contraction start to rock her body

"Come on honey" Ryan assured as she gripped his hand and started pushing

"You're doing great Kelsi" The doctor assured as Kelsi took a small breather between contractions

In the operating room Sharpay laid down on the table staring up at the ceiling hoping everything was going to be okay. Zeke sat by her side and held onto her hand tightly as the doctors started cutting open her stomach.

Back in the birthing room Kelsi felt another contraction rip through her body and she started pushing with all her might as she felt the baby start to come out

"We're crowning" the doctor announced as he situated himself between her legs ready to catch the baby "Okay I think one more should do it" he said

Back in the operating room they made the last incision into Sharpay's belly and were starting to free one of the babies "Have we got a name yet kids?" the doctor asked as she started to pull the baby out

"Kimberly" Zeke said

"Well welcome to the world Kimberly" the doctor said as she freed the small baby from Sharpay

"Is she alright?" Zeke asked nervously

"She's got a bit of a mucous build up" the nurse said as he took her to the incubator "Nothing to serious"

Just at that time the hips were passing through Kelsi's body as Ryan got a good sight of his son's face and felt the world just melt away as his son screaming his lungs out turned his still closed eyes to his father.

"Oh wow" Ryan said as he saw him and felt the tears sting his eyes

"Alright Kelsi" the doctor said as he cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth "You're son is just about out" he finished as he pulled the baby the rest of the way out. Cries filled the room as the small bundle made his presence known to the whole world

"Have we got a name yet kids?" the nurse asked as she wrapped him up in a blanket

"Vance" Ryan answered "Vance Matthew Evans"

"Well welcome to the world Vance" the nurse said "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Ryan nodded his head and took the scissors from the nurse carefully cutting the cord. The nurse took the baby to get cleaned up as Ryan looked down at his wife, he thought nobody on the face of this earth could look as gorgeous as she did at this moment, mother hood definitely agreed with her. As the baby screamed his lungs out as he was getting cleaned up Ryan took the moment to kiss his wife

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled back to be interrupted by the nurse

"Sorry guys but someone here wants to meet their mommy and daddy" the nurse smiled as she handed Vance to Kelsi. Kelsi held out her arms and accepted the small bundle that was warmly wrapped in a blue blanket

"Hi there" Kelsi whispered as Vance slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into hers Kelsi felt a wave of warmth crash over her, the world could have ended that exact moment and she wouldn't have cared, cause in her opinion she held the thing she had wanted the most in life right in her arms. Ryan watched the scene unfold in front of him as he felt his heart skip a beat, all was right in the world and nothing would ever top this moment. He held out his hand to gently stroke his son's cheek and felt his breath hitch when Vance's eyes left Kelsi's face and lock with Ryan's they were strikingly blue

"Well hello there" he chuckled

"I guess he definitely knows his daddy" Kelsi smiled "Want to hold him?" Kelsi asked as Ryan nodded his head and held out his arms. Ryan accepted the small bundle and kissed him gently on the forehead

"Son, I may not know a lot but I assure you one thing. I'll always be there for you and know that you are loved. I don't know what life has in store for you but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ryan chuckled "I can also assure you that you will never walk down life's path alone. You will always have mommy and daddy there with you." Kelsi sighed at the scene in front of her, the two men that mattered to her the most "Now the thing is I have one last surprise for your mommy so what I'm going to do is give you back to her" Ryan smiled as he handed Vance back to Kelsi and promised to be right back

"Where do you think he went?" Kelsi asked Vance who just stared back at Kelsi, it wasn't too much longer when there was a knock on the door, what came through the door touched and surprised Kelsi at the same time

"Where is my grand son?" Derby asked as she breezed into the room and caught site of Kelsi holding onto Vance "Oh my goodness Kelsi he's gorgeous" Derby said as she kissed Kelsi on the cheek

"Now come on Derby he's my grandson too" DeAnna said as she came in a second after Derby. Kelsi's heart swelled at the site of her mom it was a dream come true for Derby to be there but the site of her mother made her want to burst out into tears. DeAnna made herself comfortable in a chair next to Kelsi's bed and took her hand "Congratulations honey" DeAnna cooed as she hugged and kissed her daughter "he's perfect" As the grandmothers cooed over Vance Kelsi's eyes echoed what Ryan had stuck in the back of his mind

"How's Sharpay?" Derby asked seeing the looks on both of Kelsi and Ryan's faces

Back in the operating room they were just pulling out Alexandria and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop

"Why is she so quiet?" Zeke said in a panic as the baby was put into the incubator she was blue and Zeke felt fear for the first time that day

"Come on honey" the nurse cursed as he rubbed her chest to get mucous cleared out and, it was a nerve racking 2 minutes that seemed like 2 hours to Zeke until the cries and screams filled the room. Zeke put his hand to his chest in relief. She was alright

"Damnit" Dr. Lewis cursed at she was ready to close Sharpay up

"What's wrong doc?" Zeke asked turning his attention from his girls to the newest problem in the room

"I can't stop the bleeding" the doctor answered as she threw aside another bloodied cloth

"What does that mean?" Sharpay asked as she felt her heartbeat speed

"If I don't get this bleeding under control I'm going to have to do a hysterectomy" the doctor informed

"Doctor, I don't like to beg but I'm begging you I want to keep everything" Sharpay pleaded "do whatever it takes"

"Shar" Zeke said looking at his wife

"Zeke I don't want to only give you two children, please respect my wishes" Sharpay said with tears cornering her eyes

"We're taking the girls to the NICU right now" the nurse informed the two of them breaking the tension

"Go with them Zeke" Sharpay asked

"But Shar" Zeke questioned his wife's pleas to be alone

"I don't want them to be alone Zeke" Sharpay said choking back a sob, Zeke felt torn and looked back at the doctor

"Go I'll have them page you if you're needed" Dr. Lewis nodded as Zeke followed the babies out of the O.R. They settled the girls into the room and Zeke sat down next to them filling out paperwork.

"How long do they have to stay here?" Zeke asked as he added his signature to another sheet

"Not too long, we're just keeping an eye on them since they seemed to swallow a lot of mucous they can probably be moved into your wife's room by tonight" the NICU nurse answered as she took the papers from Zeke. Zeke smiled and watched as his precious girls slept silently, a phone call came and the nurse left his side answering "Mr. Baylor your wife is out of surgery if you want to see her" the nurse said. Zeke kissed the glass that held each of his daughters promised to be back and ran to Sharpay's room as fast as his feet could carry him. He recomposed himself and knocked on the door softly to announce his presence

"Come in" Sharpay said softly still feeling the effects of the c-section, Zeke walked inside softly and smiled at his wife; even after surgery she still took his breath away. He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly

"Like I've just been gutted" she quipped "how are the girls?"

"They're perfect" he sighed, the question gripped him and he was almost unsure on how to ask it but Sharpay saw through the look on his face

"Yes they saved it; we can have more babies" Sharpay said with a soft smile "Any word on Kelsi and my nephew yet?"

"Not yet but I can check if it's okay?" Zeke asked

"Please and here" she said handing him her digital camera that she had in her purse "take pictures" Zeke smiled and headed out to find his brother and sister in law.

Ryan and Kelsi were just getting settled in their room, Kelsi laid in bed as Ryan was talking to his mom. She felt as though she had been hit by a train she had never been so overwhelmed but exhausted at the same time, she looked over at the bassinet that had been placed in her room with her already sleeping son comfortably in it. Things were right in the world again but still she couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay. Zeke knocked on the door to Kelsi's room and was immediately greeted with congratulations and hugs

"Thanks guys" Zeke blushed "the baby's are in the NICU right now and Sharpay just got out of surgery"

"Are they going to be alright?" Derby asked fearing the worst

"They're going to be just fine, there were a few glitches but both Sharpay and the babies are alright" Zeke smiled

"Well I want to see my grand daughters" Derby announced as Zeke nodded his head

"First things first, since Sharpay cant get out of the room she's in right now for at least 24 hours I promised her a picture of her nephew" Zeke said as he got Sharpay's camera out and snapped a picture

"Can I have a second alone with Zeke" Kelsi asked

"Sure besides I should go say hi to Sharpay" Ryan said kissing his wife and leaving the room leaving Zeke and Kelsi alone. Kelsi smiled at the tall jock and motioned to the chair next to her. Zeke sat down and smiled at his petite friend

"I just wanted to say thanks Zeke" Kelsi started "I mean you were right there when Ryan couldn't be there and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it"

"Well I know you and Ryan would have done the same thing if Sharpay was in the same situation" Zeke laughed

"Hopefully that never happens" Kelsi laughed "You're a lot more than a brother in law to me Zeke; it's always been that way even back in High School."

"I'm glad things ended up this way, it couldn't have been any better" Zeke smiled and kissed Kelsi on top of her forehead "I'm going to get back to Sharpay and the babies and send your boy back in her so you can get some rest. You've been through a lot today" he finished as Kelsi tried to stifle a yawn

"Thanks Zeke, again" Kelsi said

"No problem," Zeke answered as he quietly left the room. He rejoined the group that was currently huddled around the NICU peering in through the glass that separated the room from the hallway

"They're beautiful" Ryan said as he shook Zeke's hand "What are you naming them?"

"Well that one" Zeke pointed to the baby who was currently sleeping "is Kimberly and the one that is screaming her head off is Alexandria"

"I can tell which one is already going to be like her mommy" Ryan quipped as the others laughed Zeke quickly snapped two pictures of his darling girls and suggested going into see Sharpay, Zeke quietly knocked on the door as they entered the room Sharpay was quietly sitting up in bed watching television but smiled when she saw Zeke Ryan and their mom enter the room

"Mom" Sharpay exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Well your brother decided when he came back with Kelsi's mom that I should come too" Derby smiled as she kissed her daughter on the cheek "how are you feeling honey?"

"Well I've been cut open mom and I can't even see my girls, I've been better" Sharpay sighed

"Well that's why I did this" Zeke smiled as he whipped out the camera and handed it to Sharpay "The first two are of Vance," Zeke pointed out "and that is our girls" he said as she got to the pictures of their girls

"They're perfect" Sharpay smiled as she stared at the view screen on her camera

"They're already picture ready" Ryan laughed

"Congratulations daddy" Sharpay said acknowledging Ryan

"You too mommy" Ryan smiled, and joined Sharpay's other side "Kelsi sends her love" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"How's she feeling?" Sharpay asked

"She's tired" Ryan quipped "it's been a busy day"

"Agreed" Zeke nodded

"I think we should go and let Sharpay sleep, she's been through a lot" Derby spoke up seeing Sharpay stifle back a yawn

"No it's okay" Sharpay protested

"I've got to get back to Kelsi anyway" Ryan said "I'll come back later at least when they bring the girls into you

"Alright give Kelsi a hug and kiss for me" Sharpay said as she hugged her brother goodbye for now. Ryan headed back towards Kelsi's room at a small dash he couldn't wait to get back to his wife and his son. He felt if he wasn't back in there things wouldn't be right. He knocked on the door and entered finding his mother in law holding onto Vance as Kelsi slept. He entered and quietly closed the door behind him as he smiled at DeAnna and took Vance from her

"I'm going to go get a hotel" DeAnna said as she grabbed her purse

"No I insist you stay at our apartment tonight" Ryan said "Besides I'm going to be staying here tonight can't let a nice warm house go to waste"

"I couldn't impose" DeAnna said shaking her head

"Nobody is going to be there tonight" Ryan insisted "My keys are in my jacket pocket and since nobody has been there for a few days I'm going to have some food sent over there just make yourself at home"

"Thanks Ryan" DeAnna smiled and hugged her son in law leaving the room. Ryan smiled and set Vance down in his bassinet and grabbed the small chair that was set up next to Kelsi's bed making himself comfortable. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again it was early in the morning and Kelsi was awake feeding Vance

"Hey there sleepy head" Kelsi said as she looked up from her chest seeing Ryan rub his eyes

"Morning" he smiled at the sight in front of him

"Where is my mom?" Kelsi asked looking around for her

"I sent her home, she looked tired" Ryan smiled stroking Vance's cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Well a little less sore" Kelsi smiled "But happy" she finished as she smiled down at the bundle that was currently eating happily "Any word on Sharpay yet?" she asked

"Well she gets to see the girls today so if I know my sister she's probably trying to manipulate the doctor into letting her see them now" Ryan laughed Kelsi smiled and the baby pulled away from Kelsi indicating he was done. Ryan took Vance from Kelsi and held him over his shoulder to burp him while walking around the room. After changing him and putting his sleeping form back into the bassinet Ryan took a seat back at Kelsi's side "Are you hungry?" Ryan asked

"Actually yeah I haven't eaten since they gave me that sandwich after the baby was born" Kelsi said feeling her stomach growl

"Alright I'll order up some food" Ryan said as he grabbed the phone

"No you wont" A voice interrupted them it was Zeke carrying in some bags of food while wheeling in Sharpay

"Hey" Kelsi greeted the newcomers as they passed out the food

"How are you feeling?" Zeke asked giving Ryan a handshake and kissing Kelsi on the cheek

"I'm feeling pretty good, I'd be feeling better if you would give me that breakfast burrito" Kelsi smiled as Zeke gave her the burrito and a cup of hot tea

"I knew you guys would be hungry and the food downstairs isn't that great" Sharpay joked, she got up out of the chair gingerly and walked over to the bassinet where Vance was sleeping peacefully "he's beautiful guys" she cooed

"Have you seen your girls yet?" Ryan asked

"Yeah they had to do their audio logy tests so they're off doing that while we're visiting" Zeke chimed in

"I'm glad they are alright" Kelsi smiled

"Me too, it's a good thing I was already here when I went into labor" Sharpay joked

"Yeah well luck is a funny thing" Zeke laughed

As Ryan took in the scene in front of him he knew that things were going to be alright, he had his wife and their newborn son, his sister was happier than ever with her girls and her wonderful husband. He knew there would be many more moments like these but in this moment nothing could ever top it. He took another glance at his wife who was laughing and smiling as her and Sharpay talked animatedly about what they were going to do when they got home, and how they would raise their children.

As Kelsi ate her burrito and watched the scene in front of her. Her husband at her side, her son sleeping peacefully on her other side, she felt as if things were finally right in the world. She had been through a lot in the last two years, and although the baby that she had lost would never compare to the bond she felt with her son, she knew that he or she would always have a special place in her heart. She took her husbands hand and gave him a soft smile, as he returned it she felt the warmth wash over her

As Sharpay surveyed the scene around her she thought back to her high school days, thinking of the times where she had pushed back the three people that stood in front of her that ended up not only becoming her good friends but her family. She let her eyes wander to Ryan who was holding Kelsi's hand so lovingly and couldn't stop smiling at her, Kelsi who was so happy to be in love with Ryan and was blessed to have given birth to his child. And then her eyes finally landed on the father of her beautiful babies, and the love of her life that she had never thought would never come, Zeke may have not known it but he had changed her life forever and she would always be thankful for it

Zeke sighed and watched as his wife held onto his hand tightly as they chatted happily with Ryan and Kelsi, he never knew when he was a junior in High School and Troy and Gabriella auditioned for a silly musical that his life would be changed so dramatically. He now had a beautiful wife, two lovely girls, and a family that would change his life forever. He knew that he and Sharpay would spend many years together with a lot of more memories and a lot of more happy times like these


End file.
